De la Amistad al Amor¿¿Cuantos pasos Hay?
by Chibi Haru-Sama
Summary: -“Ginny…por favor..no me mientas..” –Rose pareció sonreír con la mirada…puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja..-“yo te escuche..vamos..admítelo..¿te gusta Potter?”- ahora mas que nunca la muchacha puso oído a lo que decía su amiga
1. Pensamientos an la sala comun

Bueno primero que nada les doy las gracias por leer mi fic..(que aparte es el primero de Harry Potter) Soy Nueva...¡¡NO ME MATEN!!..  
  
Los personajes de Harry potter no me pertenecen..aun que converse con mi Sensei Rumiko y quedamos en que me los preste si no hago maldades con ellos *Risa macabra*  
  
Harry: o sea...si hara maldades..  
  
Haru: 9-9 yo un haria eso...  
  
Harry: ya ..ya.. ._.  
  
Haru: bueno ya los dejo..espero lo disfruten!!!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
De la Amistad al Amor...¿¿Cuántos pasos son??  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo 1.."Sola en la sala comun...pero no por mucho tiempo"  
  
Hay estaba yo..sentada sola en un sillon de mi querida casa..Gryffindor..sentia el frio filtrarse por la ventana de la sala comun..pero en fin, que podia hacer yo contra el poder del viento..a lo mas cerrar esa maldita ventana.  
  
Habia estado toda la tarde hay, y parte de la noche. Tenia muchas cosas en que pensar mas que nada en su no correspondido amor..el.. simplemente el..Harry Potter... Bueno! No exactamente el que derroto a Vol..Voldemort... si no al joven de hermosa y pura sonrisa que hacia poco se habia transformado en su amigo... y que mas de alguna vez una de sus lindas sonrisas era dedicada a ella...a la joven Ginny Weasley.  
  
Sentia un gran dolor... mucho mas grande que los anteriores.. ya que ahora ciendo su amiga, ella sabia muchas mas cosas de el..sus dolores, su penas, alegrias y...y su amor...Cho Chang.. Ella!!! -Una sonrisa curva se apodero del hermoso rostro de la pelirroja..- ella habia hecho sufrir a Harry...Aun lo hacia!!! Que se creia ella..¿¿¿¡¡acaso podia llegar y jugar con Harry como si fuese un MUÑEQUITO !!!?? Pero como se atrevia..  
  
El retrato de la puerta se abrio dando paso a un joven de cabellera negra y desordenada..tenia anteojos y bajo estos se escondian dos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas... una cicatriz que lo habia marcado toda su vida se podia distinguir a medias entre la espesura de su cabellera...  
  
La joven Ginny lo miro.. al parecer el viento y la poca lluvia habian hecho de las suyas en el pobre de Harry, ya que en este momento estaba empàpado y al parecer..tenia frio.  
  
-Valla...¿a estas horas llega el señor Harry Potter?? - Una linda sonrisa surco el rostro de Ginny mientras dejaba su libro a un lado.  
  
Al parecer Harry no se habia dado cuenta ya que al dar vuelta su cabeza y encontrarse con la joven Weasley, se sonrojo levemente...  
  
-Este... -Harry se puso un tanto nervioso..- Hey! Tu con que derecho me tratas como un bebe?? -su voz sono dura pero a la vez muy tierna  
  
-Bueno...si te molesta..-ella lo miro fijamente. - no vengas aquí después quejandote que YO no me preocupo por ti...  
  
- Sensible?? -una de las cejas de Harry se levanto coquetamente  
  
- y cual es TU problema?? - Ginny fruncio su entreseño  
  
- Valla..¿¿ahora quien es la que no le gusta que se preocupen por ella??  
  
Ginny permanecio callada y corrio su vista ofendida mientras tomaba de nuevo el libro y se quedaba sentada en el sillon..su cara demostro que lo que Harry habia dicho le molesto pero a la vez... le gusto  
  
-Ya?! No puedes enojarte conmigo - la cara de Harry demostro un poco de preocupación...  
  
-.......  
  
No obtubo respuesta..  
  
- Ginny...  
  
- ..........  
  
Harry se acerco a ella y se puso alfrente mirándola a la cara... la joven levanto su vista y se sonrojo...sus ojos quedaron justo frente a los de Harry.  
  
-Ginny me estas provocando....  
  
- y??  
  
-Tu te lo buscaste pequeña calabacita...  
  
Sin previo aviso Harry se lanzo como leon sobre Ginny y comenzo a hacerle cosquillas, Ginny se lo tomo por sorpresa y solo atino a intentar escapar de las garras del ojiverde.  
  
-KYAAAAY!! JAJAJAJAJA DES JAJAJ DESGRACIADO!!!  
  
-dime Virginia Weasley!! ¿Quien es el rey?? ¿¿quién es el unico??  
  
-JAJAJAJAJAJAJ TU NO JAJAJAJA PARA!! PARA YA!!  
  
-Solo dilo!!!  
  
-JAJAJA NUNCA!!!  
  
-DILO!!  
  
-NOOO!! JAJAJJA  
  
-No voy a parar!!  
  
-Esta.. esta bien JAJAJJA tu..TU HARRY JAMES POTTER ERES EL REY Y EL UNICO..!!!  
  
Harry paro de inmediato con una sonrisa solo dedicada a ella..a Ginny..¿¿cómo nunca se habia dado cuenta que ella era su unica felicidad?? ¿¿su querida.."amiga".?..esperen..amiga?? acaso el.. la consideraba..como algo mas..  
  
-valla..al parecer al "Rey" se le borraron las palabras??  
  
-Calla calabaza...  
  
Ginny lo miro seria...estaba muy pensativo..algo le llamo la atención..esa posición..  
  
Los ojos de Ginny se agrandaron..se parecia mucho a una de las posiciones que vio en el libro de bill a principio de año...como era ese libro...ah!! Kamasutra...  
  
Ginny se sonrojo...nunca penso llegar a eso...de un solo impulso tiro lejos a Harry (Quien callo como saco de papas) parándose y arreglando su uniforme..  
  
-Oye??!! Donde quedo tu delicadeza de mujer???  
  
- eso no es tu incumbecia Potter  
  
-a no??  
  
-Claro que no..  
  
-Eso lo veremos...  
  
Ginny se levanto justo cuando Harry se tiraba de boca hacia ella para hacerle cosquillas.  
  
- auch!  
  
Ginny lo miro...al parecer al correrse Harry habia chocado con parte del sillon  
  
-Ya basta Potter..sera mejor que vallas a la cama..mañana tenemos partido de Quidditch..  
  
-Verdad...bueno..  
  
Se levanto lentamente quedando al frente de Ginny quien lo miraba un poco apenada..  
  
-El ..el partido..es..es.encontra de Ravenclaws?? -Ginny bajo la vista...  
  
-haci es...-A Harry le costo un poco poder decir aquello..  
  
-espero..espero que no te distraigas Potter con mirar a cierta Oriental..  
  
-y yo espero que tu no te distraigas con ese... ese desgraciado de Corner..- lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de recnor y algo de..odio.  
  
Ginny se movio hacia las escaleras y antes de subir lo miro..el tambien la miraba..  
  
-tambien espero..-una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro de la pelirroja..- espero honestamente que no confundas la snich con la oriental..solo por esta vez -cara de enojo por parte de ella.- no te confundas Potter y prestes MAS atención a la snich!  
  
Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa..ella siempre era capaz de decirle cosas que..para el eran muy significativas..  
  
-Buenas noches...Potter..  
  
-Buenas noches Weasley..  
  
La joven subio a las escaleras mientras murmuraba maldiciones para Harry.. al principio de su amistad solo etan miradas de odio, ya que se habian convertido en rivales..verdaderos rivales..  
  
-Como tu calabaza...eres capaz de provocar este..sentimiento...¿¿qué es lo que siento??....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fin del Capitulo 1  
  
Uf! ._. que debo decir...^-^ primero que nada .... la relacion que tienen Harry y Ginny me es MUY familiar..pero a medida que trasncurra el fic se daran cuenta de porque..espero les allas gustado..les advierto ya! Que este no sera el ultimo capitulo ni la ultima historia que escribire de la mejor y unica pareja que a dejado un sentimiento de elgrai en mi..Harry y Ginny 4ever!!!  
  
Cho: Ginny y Harry 4EVER?? ¬_¬  
  
Haru: si...Y???!! *Mirada maliciosa a la oriental.* ¬.¬** tu niñita ya tubiste al bombon de Diggory  
  
Cho: pero el.. *rompe en llanto *  
  
Haru: ya..ya ._. te dejare que andes un tiempo con Potter ¬¬  
  
Cho: OH! Gracias linda Haru  
  
Haru: ya..ya.. U-u... Los espero muy pronto en el capitulo 2 de este pequeño esperimento de fic..  
  
Todos: DEJEN REVIEWS ONEGAI!!! (PORFAVOR)  
  
Haru: si no dejuan reviews no le dare de comer a ese perro negro *en una jaula esta Sirius como Grim * JUJUJU  
  
Sirius: GUUUUAAA!! ;___; (Traducción: denme de comer!!!)  
  
Haru: adios!!! ^----^ 


	2. Visitas en la habitacion

Hola mis queridos amigos..aquí les traigo la continuación de mi queridisimo fic (Maldita Maritza ¬¬ me obligaste a empezar a hacer el 2º cap..ya me las pagaras) ^^ espero disfruten el 2º capitulo..por ahora Bye!  
  
"""De la Amistad al Amor..¿Cuántos Pasos hay??"""  
  
-Capitulo2º...¿Quieres Guerra?  
  
*~*  
  
El sol matutino ilumino un flamante cabello rojo como el fuego... su blanca piel parecia tener pequeños toques de brillo y sus labios rosas parecian levemente impregnados por el rocio de la mañana.. sus pensamientos en ese momentos estaban en brazos de Morfeo por lo cual no tenia mucha conciencia en ese preciso momento...  
  
"¡¡Pik!! ¡¡Pik!!"  
  
-"mmm..."-La pelirroja se dio vuelta en su cama dándole la espalda al molesto sonido que al parecer no se inmuto... intentaba conciliar mas tiempo el sueño..  
  
"¡¡Pik!??"  
  
- "mm..m..gr.. Nop mama...a..ahora..no..."-la joven murmuro en sueños mientras se escondia bajo las sabanas tapando solo parte de su cabeza con esta..  
  
"¡¡Piik!?! ¡Pik!! ¬¬"  
  
La joven se tapo con la sabana completamente...el ruido no paraba..desde el interior de las sabanas aparecio una mano blanca como la nieve...palpo un poco sobre su cama..luego se a acerco un poco al escritorio en donde estaba el molestoso ruido..toco algo..  
  
Lentamente metio el "Objeto" en su cama...la joven se movio de un lado a otro..luego se detuvo..*silencio*  
  
-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!!! se me hace tardeeeeee!!!!!  
  
De un solo salto salio de la cama mientras una pequeña Lechuzita blanca salia totalmente asustada hacia la ventana.. sin mas la joven corrio rapidamente al closet y saco su uniforme... le pequeño animalito la miraba extrañado, pero al parecer la joven no se percato de la mirada extraña con que la miraba su pequeña mascotita...  
  
-Maldita sea... maldita sea! Esto me pasa por quedarme hasta tarde hablando con el "presumido" de Potter..maldito Potter... maldito Potter....todas mis desgracias tanto amorosas como ..como sociales.. son por tu desgraciada culpa...oh Sr Potter! Como te odio! Maldito POTTER!  
  
Ginny Lanzo la bufanda lejos haciendo que callera encima de la pequeña lechuza... esta solo aletio en forma de molestia mientras fulminaba a Ginny con la mirada..  
  
Ginny se dio vuelta para encarar al ave... bajo su vista mientras apretaba sus puños...  
  
-"Potter...oh San Potter!!! Mandaste a tu lechuzita precisamente porque aun no confias en mi sentido del tiempo..¿acaso pensabas que me quedaria dormida??"  
  
La linda lechuza dio un ululeo de afirmación mientras miraba a una furiosa Ginny..  
  
- "Nunca me eh quedado dormida entes del partido de Quidditch... Ademas..Tratándose del partido en contra de los Ravenclaws, siendo ademas para ti el partido mas importante del año! Claro! Tu linda "Cho chang" estaria AHÍ!"  
  
Ginny arrojo fuertemente uno de sus zapatos que choco precisamente en la pared de la habiatacion...  
  
- "Valla discurso señorita Weasley..."  
  
-"Esa voz...NAH! ..ES IMPOSIBLE que este aquí..mi cabecita solo me juega malas pasadas.."  
  
- No me ignores Weasley...  
  
Ginny se dio vuelta rapidamente intentando despertar de esa horrinle pesadilla, pero al ver hacia el marco de las habitaciones de 5º año pudo ver una figura alta de un joven, de pelo revuelto y negro..ojos penetrantes y verdes...y..eso...la cicatriz..  
  
Ginny se refrego los ojos.. y volvio a mirar..la figura aun estaba hay y con una mirada picara en dirección a ella..  
  
-POTTER!!! QUE HACES EN "MI" HABITACIÓN!!  
  
-pense que nunca ivas a bajar...  
  
-Tan impaciente te tenia?  
  
-Un poco..sin cazadora no se puede jugar..  
  
- o mejor dicho Potter...sin mi no puedes jugar y ver a tu "Orientalita"  
  
Harry fruncio el entreceño y miro la habitación..todo un desastre con en uniforme de Ginny por todas partes.. al fondo de la habitación estaba una lechuza blanca...que al verlo ululo fuertemente..  
  
- Mira Weasley... a mi no me interesa la "Orientalita" como dices..  
  
-A no?  
  
-claro que no! O acaso..¿estas celosa Calabazita?  
  
- QUE??! Celosa? YO?? PORFAVOR! AHORA..VETE DE MI PIEZA..  
  
-Esta bien.. me voy..por cierto..-La mira de arriba hacia abajo.- Te ves muy bien con ese camizon...  
  
Ginny abrio sus ojos y se sonrojo notablemente..  
  
-FUERA DE AQUÍ!!!  
  
Harry cerro la pieza no sin antes mirarla por la rendija...  
  
-Maldito Potter..maldito potter...COMO TE ODIO!!  
  
*~~*  
  
Ginny bajo rapidamente las escaleras de la sala comun tenia muchísimas cosas que hacer...abajo se encontraba su mejor amiga... Rose Linnes, una chica bastante simpatica y alegre, de pelo castaño claro y ojos pardos...  
  
-Valla Ginny ¡al fin te despiertas!  
  
- mmm.. pues..no me hubiera despertado si no fuera por esta linda lechucita - Ginny que tenia la lechuza en sus hombros la bajo a la altura de sus brazos y le hizo mimos.  
  
-pues es muy linda..¡Oye! esa no es la lechuza de Harry Potter?? -Su amiga la miro picaramente.  
  
-pues.... sip si lo es ¿porque? -Ginny no pudo evitar un sonrojo notorio..  
  
-pues..-se acerco al animalito.- si le quitara algunas plumas las venderia a buen precio en hosmeade la proxima semana..¿¿Sabes cuanto me pagarian por decir que son las plumas de la lechucita de Harry Potter??  
  
A ginny le aparecio una pequeña gotita de resignación en la cabeza..su querida amiga era demasiado ambiciosa..mas aun tratándose de vender consas o elementos de los famosos..  
  
-Te acuerdas esa vez que vendi unos cabellos de esa Cho chang??  
  
-Si como olvidarlo -Ginny dijo esto con un deje de aburrimiento.  
  
-Oh vamos Ginny! Sabes muy bien que ella no te iguala en la popularidad con los muchachos..¡¡ ahora que lo recuerdo!! Ginny.... -Cara de corderito degollado- ¿¿me darias unos cabellos tuyos?? Si?  
  
-Que no!..por cieto ¿para que los quieres?  
  
-Para venderlos! Me haria millonaria!  
  
-Rose...eres un caso perdido..  
  
- que mala eres conmigo Ginny!!  
  
-en fin...-Ginny miro su reloj- valla! Ya son las 8:00.. tengo partido en 1 hora mas. ¿vamos a desayunar?  
  
-claro me muero de hambre!  
  
-Yo no mucho..-Ruido de tripitas  
  
-¿decias?  
  
-bueno..quizas un poquito!  
  
-ya vamos pelusa roja!  
  
-heeeey!  
  
Rose camino hacia el retrato seguida de Ginny quien parecia estar un tanto distraida...Hedwing que estaba en el hombro de ginny le dio un cariñoso picitaso en la melena roja y esto hizo que Ginny reaccionara y saliera por el retrato de la dama...  
  
*~~*  
  
-Despues del partido..-Rose miro su horario - Nos tocan 2 horas de pociones con el sapo Snape!! Luego dos malditas horas con la vieja loca de adivinación .... mas tarde 2 horas de aritmatica!! Odio los números! Y para terminar mi querida amiga... 2 horas de historia de la magia..  
  
-Por lo menos tenemos dos ultimas horas para dormir...  
  
-si..pero ¿olvidas que ahora Sus no nos pasara los apuntes??  
  
-si que lo hara...  
  
-en fin!  
  
Rose se metio una gran tostada en la boca mientras Ginny tomaba un sorbo de su jugo de calabaza.. sin notarlo alguien se paro detras de ellas..  
  
-Valla..la Weasley y la Linnes!  
  
Ambas chicas se giraron de sus asientos para mirar a la persona mas odiada de todo Gryffindor..Draco Malfoy..  
  
- Oh! Que gran sorpresa Malfoy -Ginny uso un tono ironico  
  
-para mi tambien es una sorpresa el poder verte..  
  
-dime malfoy..teniedo Tanta plata -Rose movio sus manos en señal de grandeza- ¿¿por que tus papitos no te compran una isla para quedarte SOLO???  
  
-mejor te la compro a ti para que te calles la boca sangre sucia...  
  
-Perdon?? TU QUIEN eres para tratar a MI amiga asi???  
  
-soy un prefecto..  
  
-olvidas...que yo tambien soy prefecta de mi casa Malfoy..haci que si no desapareces de aqui me vere en la obligación de restarle 50 puntos a tu casa por molestar alumnos menores que TU y venir a hecharles a perder la mañana a dos hermosas jóvenes..  
  
-esta bien Weasley.. solo venia a decirte que el partido se cancela..la profesora de su casa me lo mando a decir..  
  
-QUE???  
  
-como lo oyes Weasley...  
  
-Pero..¿¿Por que no se lo dices mejor a Harry?? El es el capitan..  
  
-Tengo entendido...que tu eres MUY sercana a el..  
  
-.... no es asi....  
  
-Pues.. mejor se lo digo a SU novia Weasley...  
  
-Callate y vete malfoy!  
  
-Tienes algun problema con ella MALFOY??  
  
-No denuevo EL verdad... siempre aparece cuando mas...mas pienso en EL!!  
  
-Valla Potter..¿te molesta tanto que hable con tu "amiguita"?  
  
-no es tu asunto malfoy..solo ALEJATE de ella..  
  
- bien..mejor me voy..no hace falta ensucuarme los labios en hablar con uetedes...  
  
Cuando se retiraba Draco Malfoy se dio media vueta y se dirigio a la cabizbaja Ginny...  
  
-Sabes Weasley..hueles muy bien..  
  
Ginny lebanto la cabeza un tanto sonrojada y miro a Malfoy quien ya estaba muy lejos como para decirle un par de palabrotas.. Rose miro a su amiga y luego a Harry..este ultimo tenia un expresión total de odio por el albino que en ese momento susurraba algo con sus dos gorilotes amigos...  
  
-¿Te encuentras Bien..Calabacita??  
  
-si.. gracias...pero..¡¡No es necesario que me defiedas Potter!!  
  
-Claro que si! Si no te defiendo te matan!!  
  
-Mejor dejame en paz!  
  
-esta bien...  
  
Ginny lo miro a los ojos y un poquito sonrojada se levanto de su silla...  
  
-lo olvidaba Potter. te tengo MUY malas noticias..el partido con tu gran amor se cancela por el dilubio de afuera..-con una mirada de maldad Ginny se fue caminando seguida por Rose.  
  
-Maldita seas Virginia Weasley... eres totalmente..¿Linda??  
  
Harry se quedo perplejo ante sus pensamientos..¿¿desde cuando encontraba linda a esa calabaza??  
  
*~~*  
  
Fin Cap 2ª!  
  
Siento MUCHO que sea tan cortito U_U pero es que eh tenido muchos problemas con el pc y tube que formatearlo O_o perdi TODO lo que tenia incluido en cap 2 ._______. Siento la demora pero en fin!  
  
Agradesco MUCHO los reviews..y SIGAN MANDANDO *--* SON mi alimentación..! por cierto ¿que opinaron de este Cap?? ¿alguna idea para esta joven escritora?? *¬* ¿ideas, preguntas..reclamos?? solo hazle a ¡Go! Abajito y dejame un reviews..muchas gracias adios! 


	3. Pajarito Malcriadito

_Muchisimas gracias por los reviews! Me han dado ganas de seguirle!! Es que me dejaron tan feliz! En serio! Bueno ya no los molesto mas..¿vale? se me cuidan..y lean con ganas!_

****

**-----**

**Capitulo 3º "Pajarito malcriadito"**

****

**.**

-"Maldito 'Potter!!·" –Ginny lanzo lejos su capa de Quidditch directo al sillon.. para suerte de la marhumorada chica,estaba vacia y sin rastro de gente a kilómetros.. Ginny se tiro al sillon fuertemente dando un pequeño gemido al clavarse algo que estaba spbre el sillon.-"aaaauch!"

Se levanto del sillon y saco una pluma muy fina de letras doradas..decia claramente "H.P"..Ginny disgustada la tiro al suelo.

-"me aparece..hasta en la sopa!!!" –Ginny escondio su rostro en el sillon...sus ojos se cerraron y quedo un momento dormida.. sintio un calor inusual cerca de ella pero algo no le permitio reaccionar...

El retrato se abrió y esta abrio sus ojos...miro hacia los lados pero no vio a nadie..entro sonriente su querida amiga Rose..

-"La Dama gorda esta muy quisquillosa! Me reto por despertarla!"

-"mmh.." –Ginny cerro sus ojos y Rose, al verla acostada boca abajo se sento sobre ella.

-"valla..que cómodo este sillon!" –dijo Rose riendo alegremente.

-"Me ahogas!" –Ginny pataleaba acostada en el sillon con una Rose muy sonriente arriba.

-"Dime Ginny..¿porque te arrancas de Harry?"

-"Que porque?! Se cree..no se que! ¿acaso soy su pertenencia!"

-"Oh.....acaso te molestaría serlo..??

Ginny enmudeció y se escondió en el sillón imitando una rabieta de niña pequeña.

-"Gin! Sal de ahí pequeña escandalosa!" –Rose se levanto de ella y se arrodillo palpando su cabeza con una mano..-"tranquilizate!...ya veras que se..." –Ginny levanto su cabeza con los ojos rojos de ira.

-"YO NO ME ARREGLARE CON POTTER!" –se volvio a esconder.

-"Pero que inmaduro de tu parte.." –Ginny emitio un gruñido desde abajo..- "vamos! Eres mujer! Y sabes que los hombres vuelven algun dia..Potter no es la excepcion!"

Se escucho un ruido parecido a un respiro ahogado..nadie se dio cuenta.

-"Pero..es que! Rose entiende! Me molesta hasta..SU PRESENCIA!·"

-"su..presencia..?" –Rose sonrio pronunciadamente..-"no sera que aun te gusta.."

-"pero como! Tu estas loca.!" –Ginny salio de los cojines y la miro enojada.-"es mi mejor amigo..nada mas..nada mas..never..jamas...¿capichi?"

Rose se levanto y se acerco a la chimenea.

-"vamos Ginny..no seas cascarrabias...te falta aceptar lo que sientes..muchas veces.." –Ginny tomo los hombros de Rose y la acerco a su rostro.

.  
-"No me hables..de amor.." –Ginny se levanto y se fue corriendo a su dormitorio.

.  
-"Glup..ni que fuera tan malo!" –Rose volvio a la chimenea con una sonrisa sospechosa..-"ya se arregla eso.."

----------------

Harry estaba coléricamente enojado.. camino por el pasillo que llegaba a la sala comun.-...Revolvio su cabello coquetamente al ver pasar a unas hufflepuff... Estas rieron como tontas al buscador de Gryffindor.

Cuando se vio delante del retrato de la dama gorda fruncio el ceño..la pelirroja mal agradecida apodada "calabacita" y hasta "tomatitis" estaba dentro de ese lugar... miro enojado a la dama quien estaba dormida.

-"Finalalius amorius" (..mm..curiosa contraseña) –Harry vio que la dama solo susurro entre sueños... maldicio un poco..(un poco?)

Se dirigio a la dama y la miro atento.

-"Finalius...AMORIUS" –la Dama sonrio entre sueños y Harry hartado le dio una patada al retrato que dio un grito despavorido por el repentino movimiento.

-"Sr Potter! No me despierte asi!"

-"F-I-N-A-L-I-U-S..amorius..." –Harry sonrio secamente y la dama lo miro enojada.

-"Los jovencitos de hoy en dia.. necios..falta de respeto y.."

-"po..dria..dejarme..entrar..A MI SALA COMUN" –Harry apreto los dientes.

La dama se movio temerosa y dijo un par de oraciones, Harry entro a la habitación y vio a una chica pelirroja en el sillon... era Ginny y estaba como dormida..  
  
"Potter.." –murmuro entre sueños..Harry levanto las cejas con asombro notorio..

-"_sueña conmigo.."_ – Harry se sento a su aldo y la miro con ternura... le parecia ser tan especial... era la única de las chicas que no parecia embobado con el..(aparte de Hermione)...acerco su mano a la cabellera de la joven y corrio unos cabellos rojos.

-"Te mato...Potter.." –Ginny sonrio durmiendo.

Harry dio un suspiro y sonrio resignado..

-"Me quiere matar...lo unico que quieres es matarme!" –Harry sintio que la joven estaba moviendose y se levanto.. el retrato empezo a abrirse y se escondio detrás del sillon..  
  
Todo lo que escucho lo dejo pensando un buen rato... ¿acaso Rose tendria razon?? Ginny...estaba detrás de el??...esa respuesta inquietaba cada vez mas su mente adolescente.

------------------

Rose apurada corrio al dormitorio de las chicas de 6º año.. al abrir la puerta una lluvia de plumas blancas empezo a caerle encima.. Rose abrio su boca un par de veces sorprendida.. Ginny saltaba de cama en cama con una almohada llena de plumas que caian.. perseguia con desesperación a una lechuza blanca que reconocio con la lechucita de Harry.

-"PAJARRACO!! DEBUELVEME MI CARTA!!" –ginny salto la cama y dando un paso en falso callo en seco al suelo..Rose cerro los ojos cuando esta callo..al abrirlos vio a Ginny en el suelo con su uniforme todo desarreglado.

-"..te haz vuelto lcoa?" –Rose se acerco a ella y le dio la mano riendo.

-"ese..animal..es un espia de Potter!"

La lechuza en tono de reproche se burlo desde el borde de la cama de donde habia caido Ginny.. esta levanto su brazo intentando agarrarla...el pajarillo inteligente volo a la otra cama y ululo en forma de risa.

"Ese pajaro se metio en mis cosas! Se robo una carta importante!" –Fulmino al pajaro quien intento ignorar su mirada..la carta estaba en su pico..

Lo curioso de la carta era que tenia un corazon rojo en la portada..a Rose le brillaron los ojos..

-"Un corazon en la portada?? Sera para Malfoy?"

Ginny la miro colerica.. se levanto y se tiro de boca contra el pajaro que volo al hombro de Rose.. Ginny se dio vuelta enojada y corrio hacia Rose.

-"Gin..gin..no..no NO!!"

Ginny se tiro sobre Rose y después de eso..todo parecia un desastre.

---------------

El comedor estaba tranquilamente comiendo..nuestro trio estaba feliz comiendo.. Hermione tenia un libro a su lado y leia mientras comia.. por otra parte Ron y Harry conversaban animadamente.

-"Al parecer Malfoy no estaba muy feliz cuando vio que el partido se suspendia" –dijo Ron mirando a la mesa de Slytherins dudosamente.

-"si.. estaba mas molesto cuando me tire en contra de el.."

-"Pero dejen ya de estar hablando.." –dijo Hermione mirandolos enojada.- "después reclaman que les duele el estomago..¡¿sera acaso porque se toman la sopa helada?"

-"NAH!" –dijo Ron sonriendole tiernamente..Hermione se sonrojo y bajo a su libro murmurando una frase del libro.

Harry los miro feliz.. si sus amigos terminaban juntos,..no le caberia duda que serian felices..eran complementarios y definitvamente le encantaria tener que comprar solo un regalo de boda a tener que comprar dos.

Por la entrada de la sala comun entraron Rose (quien parecia venir de la guerra), Ginny (que tenia parte de la cara de color negra,..quizas por el polvo del suelo) y adoloridamente una lechuza blanca que miraba a Ginny con odio..el pajarillo estaba felizmente (bueno..no tan feliz) posada en el hombro de la peli-café.

Ginny tomo su cabeza y sus ojos se nublaron..el golpe que se habia dado en el piso aun le retumbaba la cabeza.. por otra parte Rose miro su sangrante rodilla.. habian caido escalera abajo.. agradecia al cielo y a la tierra que no hubiera nadie ques hubiera visto..! si no.. estarian mas que muertas

La lechuza (antes blanca) estaba de color café.. su ala parecia vendada pero, ala rapida y sus ojos estaban de color apagado..miraba a Ginny con tanto rencor que la pelirroja tenia un poco de miedo de las represalias del pajarillo.

Harry miro a Ginny de arriba abajo..Hermione noto esto y le dio un pisoton.. Harry la miro enojado y esta sonrio sutilmente..."se mas caballero!" ..Harry al escuchar esto respondio con un gruñido sordo.

-"......mi...rodilla!!" –dijo Rose llorando falsamente..

-"estabas ocultando a mi objetivo..." –Ginny fulmino al ave..este sentimiento era mutuo.

-"Claro! Y te tenias que lanzar sobre mi..tirandome escalera abajo!" –Ginny rodo los ojos..y saco de su tunica un sobre rosa –"Por lo menos lobre lo que quieria!"

Ambas se sentaron ante la mirada atenta de todos.. cuando se dieron cuenta que eran el extraño punto te atención ambas se ocultaron en sus puestos sonrojadas..el ave, sin embargo tenia una personalidad muy viva..mostraba su pecho orgullosa.

Harry que estaba sentado tomo su vaso y bebio.. miro a Ginny y sonrio.

-"¿Qué te paso?" –murmuro Ron mirando a su hermanita con cara de resignacion..

-"Un ave malcriada robo mis cosas...y tube que tomar represalias" –Ginny miro que el pajaro estaba desatento y lo agarro –"al..fin..estas..en mi poder...pajarillo.." –sus ojos se abrieron felices..el ave intentaba escapar con una cara de terrible temor.

-"Deja a ese pajaro Gin!" –Rose jalo el brazo de la chica y esta le contesto enojada.

-"No lo hare...provoco que quedara estropeada!" –en efecto el uniforme estaba, aparte de sucio, roto.. la blusa tenia una rajadura justo en la manga derecha y su falda gris tenia una de las tablas descocidas.

-"No es para tanto.." –dijo Rose mirandola ..y aguantandose la risa sofocada.

-"matare a ese animal.." Ginny apreto al pajaro y este, escurridiso se le escapo de las manos.. volo asustado a Harry quien lo esperaba con el brazo levantado.

Ginny fruncio el ceño..el ave se refugiaba en el lugar que ella misma odiaba..

El ave la miro triunfante..sabia que ahí ella no se acercaria..depsues de todo..era su territorio.

Rose se levanto de la mesa sonrojada..(por las miradas agenas) y se fue caminando hacia la salida.. Ginny miro su reloj y palidecio.

-"Me las pagaras pajarilto malcriadito.." –apunto al pajaro y le guiño un ojo..luego de eso se fue detrás de su fiel amiga.

-------------------

Ginny dio un largo bostezo.. seguido por la mirada que pego al ver su hoja de pergamino vacia.. estaba en historia de la magia...la asignatura mas aburrida de la misma historia de la magia..El sueño era tal que apenas podia abrir los ojos para ver la silueta del maestro.

"Si comparamos la teoria de las hadas veremos claramente que se parece a lo de los Gryffunis..es totalmente anti valores eticos..deberiamos trabajar las teorias de las paginas 213"-Ginny movio uno de sus codos y dejo caer su cabeza en la torre de libros que hacia Rose, que al contacto con la cabeza de la muchacha se derrumbo y parte de los libros calleron en la cabeza de alguien de debajo de los pupitres..

"aaauch..." . .

. .  
  
-"los siento."-ginny miro ahcia abajo, por donde los libros habian caido y se sorprendio al ver a Michael Corner mirandola enojadisimo..

-Ten mas cuidado...los libros no son para arrojarlos como si nada..mas respeto con los que queremos aprender." –la joven levanto las cejas y desaparecio del lugar.

:  
.  
-"y a ese que le a dado!" –Dijo Rose despertado y espiando el incidente.

-"no se.. ni que fuera tan delicadito!·" –dijo Ginny riendo.

-"Dime Ginny..de mujer a mujer...¿paso algo fuerte entre Corner y tu??"

Ginny sonrio misteriosamente detrás de su libro de historia...Rose contesto su mirada con una sonrisa.

-"Para nada..creo que eso fue lo que mas le molesto..es mas..nunca andube con el..solo estaba detrás mio persiguiendome!" –A Ginny le brillaron los ojos de manera mistica y Rose io detrás de su libro.

-"valla Gin gin! Asi que...porece que Corner se aburrio de perseguirte.."

-"ya estaba harta! Me saco un pesao de encima..." –El libro de Ginny fue bajado por una varita desde adelante..el profesor la miraba enojado.  
  
.

-"cof cof...chicas..pongan atención!" –El profesor las miro serio mientras ambas chicas se ocultaban tras la cordillera de libros.

Las chicas se miraron y el profesor siguió dando su aburrida clase.

..........  
------------  
  
OH! Muchas gracias por los reviews! Mientras escribia recibi uno! Que amor! Me siento querida..¿en serio escribo bien??? Guauuuuuu ojala me sigan enviendo mensajitos ..¿vale?? bueno amigos mios, el capitulo era mas alrgo pero..la verdad..mejor dejo algunas dudas..ya veran que la cosa se va poniendo interesante..¿que pensara Potter del unifrme de Ginny? ¿Ginny dejara de masacrar aves indefensas?? ¿Harry pagara solo 1 regalo de bodas??  
  
Dejen reviews!


	4. No Faltaba mas

Muchisimas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado! Todos han tenido un extraño valor sentimental para mi! Jajaja bueno..espero sigan leyendo mi fic hasta el final y..me dejen un reviews!

  
--------------------  
  
**Capitulo 4º .. "No faltaba mas.." **  
  
------------------

-"Pero Profesora! Yo puedo sola.." –murmuro Ginny mientras seguia a la profesora McGonnagal por el pasillo que daba al gran comedor.

.

.   
-"Srta Weasley..usted es una excelente alumna! Me extraña que últimamente en tranformaciones baje tanto sus calificaciones.." –La profesora siguió caminando y la pelirroja venia detrás.

.

.  
-"Profesora! Solo baje unas decimas!! No es para.."

.

.   
-"Para tanto...oh señorita lo siento mucho pero tendre que asignarle a alguien quien le ayude..."

.

.

-"Yo puedo..sola.." –volvio a murmurar-"de seguro Luna o Rose..me podrian ayudar.." 

.

.

  
-"Lovegood o Anderson?? Si ellas saben menos que cualquiera.." –La profesora se detubo y la miro..-"no puedo charlar mas con usted señorita Weasley...me gustaria que se presentara después de pociones en mi aula de tranfiguracion...ahí hablaremos mejor sobre lo que usted necesita.."

.

.

.   
Ginny se quedo parada con una mano en la cintura y una de sus cejas levantada.

.

.   
-"Esto...no puede empeorar mas!" –Ginny dio una patada y se pego contra la pared..-"Demonios!"

  
  
---------------------

  
Rose estaba sentada en la biblioteca..parecia estar leyendo, pero sobre su libro habia una historieta muy comica al parecer por que la joven a cada momento se reia a pesar de la mirada de la bibliotecaria... frente a ella habia una joven de cabello castaño y desordenado.. de ojos castaños... tenia una docena de libros a su disposición y parecia estar muy feliz en su trabajo de leer y leer.

  
Rose dejo la historieta al sentir una mano que se apoyaba en su hombro.

  
-"Ginny! ¿Cómo te fue?"

  
-"mira mi cara" –Ginny puso una cara de susto

  
-"tanto te reto?" –Rose dejo a un lado su historieta.

  
-"no me reto! Pero me reprendio por bajar mis notas.."

  
-"Pero si eres una de las mejores de la clase..."

  
La muchacha que estaba al frente de las chicas levanto una de sus cejas.

  
-"Bien Gin gin.. creo que deberias estar mas atenta en las clases..." –Rose metio una de sus manos en los bolsillos y saco un pequeño pastel.

  
-"quizas..quizas pero, por unas decimas hacen un escandalo descomunal... le dije a la maestra si podia estudiar con Luna y tu pero..."

  
-"De seguro te dijo que no...por que con par de cerebritos a tu disposición te aseguro que en vez de ir hacia delante llegaras al subterraneo con tus notas.."

  
La joven que estaba antes delante de Ros erio levemente.. Ginny y Rose la quedaron mirando..ambas pestañearon un par de veces y la joven suspiro.

  
-"Mira Seiders no necesito que me digas que no tengo cerebro!" –dijo Rose ofendida.

  
-"nah! Mira Ginny te recomiendo que cuando hables con la maestra no dudes en ser franca con ella..quizas no sea necesaio tomar clases especiales ni nada.." –dijo Marry Seiders

  
-"si lo se Marry! Pero tengo terror a que me dira la maestra..."

  
-"de seguro te deja sin Quidditch" –dijo Rose mirando aun de mala gana a Marry.

  
-"oh no!!! Seria lo peor que me podria pasar..."

  
--------------------------------------------

  
-"no...no era lo peor.." –murmuro Ginny cuando se encontraba delante de la puerta de la maestra... habian acabado las clases con Snape y como habia prometido a la profesora, ella estaria ahí...

  
Aun recordaba a las muchachas con sus absurdos consejos... ella, Ginny Weasley ahora estaba delante de la puerta de tranfiguracion... y para colmo, ahora estaba todo el 7º año ahí..

  
Ginny tomo aire y empujo la puerta.. todo el mundo se viro a ver quien era.. entre las miradas distinguio dos ojos esmeraldas que brillaron mas que nunca.

  
-"Potter...sabia que estaria aquí.." –Ginny se quedo ante la puerta con el seño fruncido.. la maestra se dio cuenta de la presencia de la joven y miro hacia ella saliendo de su libro.

-"Srta Weasley! Me alegro que alla venido..por favor entre.." 

  
Ginny obedientemente entro en el aula.. vio que ademas de los Gryffindors, estaban los Slytherins, que no dejaban de murmurar en contra la menor de los Weasley.

  
-"Mira esa tunica toda rajada.."

  
Ginny se dio vuelta y vio a Pancy Parkinson canturriando con otra muchacha que reconocio con Morgan Seimers, la hija del jefe de su padre...

  
-"idiotas.." –Ginnylogro llegar hasta la mesa donde McGonnagal estaba.. la maestra miro su reloj de arena y dando seña a los alumnos todos fueron saliendo desordenadamente.

  
-"Cuidado Weasley! Que tu bolso fino se rompe!" –Pancy parkinson comenzo a reir como loca y Ginny miro su bolso.. parte de sus pergaminos cain por un agujero que tenia este.

  
Ginny se agacho enojada y empezo a recoger sus cosas..

  
-"Espere Señor Potter..le molestaria venir aquí un momento?"

  
Harry miro hacia la profesora y asistio.. Ron y Hermione asistieron y fueron saliendo.. Harry se acerco rapidamente y se paro a un lado de Ginny.

  
-"Bien Srta Weasley.. como ya hablamos, sus calificaciones en mi amteria estatan bajando abruptamente.. me preocupa que una alumna tan buena como usted.." –la profesora se detubo al no ver a la muchacha..-"Srtas Weasley..?"

  
Ginny aparecio en la mesa solo mostrando su cabeza roja.

  
-"Lo siento maestra..la escucho.."

  
-"luego podra recoger sus cosas Srta, ahora necesito que me ponga atención.." –Harry rio por lo bajo y la profesora lo miro..- "ambos..serios..porfavor.."

  
Ginny se levanto algo sonrojada y saludio sus rodillas que estaban sucias.

  
-"Bien.. srta, supongo que penso en lo de la mañana.."

-"asi es Profesora, Luna esta...."

  
-"No no no! Srta, creo que la srta Lovegood apenas puede son sus cosas..es ams, es una de las que va peor en mi asignatura, me gustaria que alguien competente le ayudara..." –miro a Harry y arreglo sus gafas de media luna –"por eso mismo Sr Potter, me gustaria que usted asesorara en mi materia a la Srta Weasley.."

  
-"¿Qué?!" –dijo Ginny poniendo ambas manos en la mesa fuertemente, haciendo que todo se moviera..

  
Harry la miro divertido y luego miro a la maestra.

  
-"Por mi no ahí problema..sera difícil, pero me gustan los retos.." –dijo Harry muy seguro de si mismo.

  
-"Porfavor sr Potter, baje ese ego que alcansara a su padre.." –la profesora miro a una palida Ginny - ¿no tiene problema srta Weasley?

  
-"Profesora..este......yo..creo que..puedo.."

  
-"Muy bien" –dijo la profesora interrumpiendo a Ginny –"un alumno de un nivel superiro como el Sr Potter le ayudara mucho, quizas pueda ayudarle con materia del proximo año, m,e gustaria tener a una alumna ejemplar como usted srta, nuevamente pendiente en mis clases.."

  
-"Maestra..." –dijo Ginny rogando...-"por...favor..." –Ginny se arodillo y la maestra rodo los ojos.

  
-"Srta, porfavor comportece.. ahora Sr Potter... es a su cargo, si no mejora sus notas.."

  
-¿repetira?" –dijo Harry levantando sus hombros.

  
-"Puede ser...pero el que ira peor sera usted.."

  
-¿Yooo?" –dijo Harry abriendo sus ojos verdes.

  
-"o si Sr.Potter.. si veo que la Srta Weasley no mejor sus notas, me vere obligada a ver si usted merece alguna consideración.."

  
-¿Qué tengo que ver yo!?" –Harry miro con rencor a la profesora.

  
-"no creo que usted meresca estar en este colegio si no es capaz de ayudar a sus compañeros menores.." –la profesora tomo su pila de pergaminos y camino..-"ya ve usted potter.. esta a su cargo.."

  
La profesora se fue muy seria y Ginny levantandose se rindio a regatear por su tutor.

  
-"no faltaba mas" –dijo Ginny dandose con la palma de la mano en la frente.

  
-¿Qué? Si yo soy el que tengo que soportar.." –Harry murmuro por lo bajo aprentando sus dientes.

  
  
-"ni que fuera tan malo para ti Potter" –Ginny cargo las cosas que se le habian caido y salio por la puerta de aula elegantemente.. Harry la miro irse y suspiro.

  
-"Padres mios..denme la paciencia para soportar a esa temperamental pelirroja!"

------------------------------  
  
Hola amigos mios!! Al fin subi otro cap! Ya me demoraba 2 dias...me dije a mi misma que no podia ser tan mediocre..jajaja asi que.aqui les traigo la continuación...¿Qué opienan?? Espero les alla gustado..y pues..ya saben..un reviews no me viene mal! 


	5. Clases con Potter y la Sorpresa de Luna

------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 5º "Clases con Potter y la sorpresa de Luna"**  
  
-------------------------  
  
Lo unico que podia ser peor ahora era que me partiera un rayo.. tener que pasar horas y horas estudiando con Harry James Potter! Bendito el que pueda hacerlo..por que con tal hombre estudiando creo que no soportare... Ginny se rasco la nariz con la pluma mientras miraba interesada a las pelucitas del aire.. al frente de ella, Harry Potter miraba sus pergaminos donde tenia la materia que le estaban pasando...

.  
  
La biblioteca estaba prácticamente vacia.. y para ellos era terrible estar cerca del otro...

.  
Ginny bostezo fuertemente y Harry se distrajo saliendo de los apuntes... miro enojado a la muchacha y esta lo miro divertida.

  
-"Que? Acaso te molesta que bostece?" -Harry sistio.. se volvio a meter en las apuntes pero no paso ni medio segundo para que la muchacha estornudara ruidosamente.. Harry cerro los ojos y conto hasta 5....

  
-"Hacelo por las notas..que no te supere .." –Harry siguió leyendo y Ginny hizo un ruido con la lengua... Harry levanto la vista y la miro divertido.

  
-"Que?" –dijo Ginny mirandolo seria.

  
-"Deja ya eso...porfavor!" –Ginny hizo una especia de seña con las manos como que sellaba su boca.

  
Harry miro los apuntes ..eran cosas extrañas..ni siquiera parecian apuntes.. parecia ser una especia de laberinto para ratas... primero decia el titulo..luego una flecha lo llevaba a los pasos de dicha tranformacion...luego una line curva deba en un dibujo mal hecho de una varita y un raton... levanto su vista a Ginny quien lo miraba... estaba muy concentrada mirandolo.

  
-"Que me miras calabaza?" –Ginny salio de su trance y movio su cabeza de un lado a otro. Estaba tan hipnotizada mirando a esa mecha negra ir de un lado a otro.. mientras dejaba al descubierto a unos ojos esmeraldas hermosos... en ese momento habia visto a harry maduramente leyendo.. no como a un niño.

  
-"No te interesa Potter" –Ginny se sonrojo antes sus pensamientos y contesto mas fria que nunca.. Harry levanti una ceja...

  
-"que mirabas en mi? Acaso mis ojos?" –Harry se acerco un poco..-"o mis cabello alborotado..?"

  
Ginny se sonrojo al tenerlo a unos 20 centimetros... bruscamente se levanto y tomando un libro le dio en la cabeza de lado a Harry.. este callo de bruces en la mesa quedando con la cara pegada en la mesa.

  
-"No seas tan narcisista...¿quieres?? Solo miraba tu cabeza..¿como es posible que se levante en una escoba comun y corriente?"

  
-¡Facil! –dijo Harry boca abajo con el libro de Ginny sobre su cabeza.- "tan facil como que Ginny Weasley se muere por mi.."

  
-"Quisieras Potter" –Ginny tomo el libro y le dio de lado en la cabeza de Harry haciendo que este volviera a la mesa de lado. –"Lo siento Potter..pero creo que ahora me debo marchar.."

  
Harry murmuro un par de cosas y Ginny sonrio.. Harry estaba de mala gana sentado en su silla... tenia la leve impresión de que el estaba cansado.

  
-"Te cansas conmigo Potter" –Ginny empezo a recolectar sus cosas mientras veia como Harry levantaba su vista molesto.

  
-"no para nada" –Harry volvio su vista en los pergaminos de Ginny..-" Weasley..procura porfavor no hacer esta clase de jeroglíficos.."

  
Ginny asistio vivamente y arrebato el pergamino de la vista de Harry.

  
-"permiso potter.. me marcho, espero tengas mas disposición..o le dire a Mcgonnagal.."

  
-"Peor para ti...te dejara sin Quidditch.." –Harry sonrio triunfante habia dado en el clavo.

  
-"a ambos querido.." –Ginny sonrio dejando a Harry con los ojos abiertos..

  
-"Que dices..!!" –Harry se levanto peri Ginny se fue ignorandolo.

  
-"Nada Potter!" –Harry se quedo parado en medio de la biblioteca fulminando a la pelirroja.

  
-----------------------------------

  
Ginny entro a la sala comun feliz.. tenia la leve impresión que sus palabras habian dado muy a fondo.. dejando a Harry mas metido que nunca.

  
Un ruido fuerte la saco de sus pensamientos ..provenía de SU cuarto...esperen..SU CUARTO!!

  
Dejo las cosas en el sillon y corrio a su puerta.. miro con horror que desde abajo salia un humo verdoso.. abrio la puerta y por ella, calleron palidas Rose y Marry.. ambas, estaban como hipnotisadas.. Ginny pesañeo.. y desde adentro vio a una joven rubia de ojos saltones llena de liquidos de todos colores... Ginny se agacho y tomo el pulso de ambas jóvenes..aun estabn vivas...

  
-"Luna Lovegood! Que haces en mi cuarto y con mis dos amigas en este estado." –dijo Ginny intentando sonar seria.

  
-"yoooo?" –dijo la muchacha riendo sola y derramando un liquido rosa en la alfombra mas cara que Marry tenia..

  
-"No mi abuelita.." –dijo Ginny rodando sus ojos..

  
-"mi..alfombra..." –murmuro Marry con los ojos mareados y con una expresión boba en su rostro.

  
  
-"Luna..puedes responder??" –Ginny se levanto y puso su mano en la nariz...un fuerte olor a repollo invadia el lugar.

  
-"es que... tenia que provar si funcionaba!" –Luna dejo a un lado el caldero y Ginny aprovechando entro corriendo a la ventana y abrio todas las que estaban a su alcance.. el humo verde fosforescente fue saliendo.. muchos chicos acumulados abajo apuntaban el humo con exitacion en su voz... desde debajo de la torre de Gryffindor se podia ver un humo muy llamativo y luces que habian atraido a la gente al lugar.

  
-"acabas de provocar una intoxicación con mis amigas.." –Dijo Ginny con un extraño sentido de reprovacion y provoco en Luna una sonrisa mas pronunciada.

  
-"nah! Se les pasa.." –Luna miro la pocion y de ella salio una luz rosa..-" waaaau! Mejor aun de lo que pense..."

  
-"Que es esa cosa.." –dijo Ginny frunciendo sus ojos por el humo que hacia que lloraran.

  
-"es que en la revista de mi padre salia un articulo de cómo preparar cerumen de trol..ya sabes! Es muy escaso..."

  
-"claro que es escaso si a nadie se le ocurre lanzarse de boca a buscar serumen!" –dijo Rose que acababa de volver en si... -"creo que para la proxima podrias tener mas consideración con nosotras!"

  
Luna abrio sus ojos mas que nunca y por ellos se vio un brillo misterioso.

  
-"o si quieran..ustedes se lo pierden.." –miro a Ginny- ¿tu si me ayudas Gings Gings??

  
Ginny se vio acorralada y Rose le dio un codaso..

  
-"Si..si.." –Ginny parecio resignada.

  
  
-"Muy bien.!" –dijo Luna riendo..de pronto el caldero empezo a moverse bruscamente.. Rose miro con horror que el supuesto serumen empezaba a revalsarse del caldero..

  
-"Esa cosa nos va a ahogar!!" –Rose salio tomo a Luna y a Ginny de latunica y las 3 salieron de la habitación corriendo...en la pasada tomaron a una inconciente Marry que parecia hablar sola.

  
Al salir una fuerte explosion hizo que las 4 muchachas calleran escalera abajo junto a una cascada de serumen pegajoso... las 3 conciente se miraron boquiabiertas mientras la cosa de color verde salia por el retrato de la dama gorda..parecia tener vida propia..

  
-"Tiene vida!!!" –dijo Luna riendo descabelladamente... Rose la miro con miedo

  
Ginny que parecia en estado de shock miro con horror que la gente que estaba en sus habitaciones salia asustada... el revolteo de la situación habia provocado que la gente saliera a ver que sucedia..

  
-"estamos muertas.." –dijo Marry que acababa de despertar y miraba su tunica llena de mugre.

  
El retrato se abrio y por el entro una muchacha rubia con pequeños moños a cada lado de su rostro.. su mirada se topo con la de las chicas que estaban en el suelo.

  
-"que paso aquí.." –Susan Stone miro a sus amigas...Ginny y Rose miraron acusadoramente a a Luna que en ese momento jugaba con el liquido verde.

  
-"esta cosa se ve radioactiva.." –dijo Marry con cara de susto.

  
-"radio que?" –dijo Ginny levantando las cejas.

  
-"no importa" –dijo Rose levantando y limpiandose –" el asunto es que si la profesora nos ve..."

  
-"pero que sucedió.." –la profesora acababa de entrar con Harry.. este ultimo tenia un feo puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.. estaba muy desarreglado y al parecer habia reñido con alguien.

  
-"na..nada" –murmuro Susan tartamudeando...ella era una muchacha muy timida y asustadisa..

  
-"Como que nada! Miren esta cosa! Que es...?"

  
-"Serumen de trol!!" –dijo Luna euforica..toda la gente alrededor exclamo un sonido de repulsión..esta no se inmuto y su sonrisa parecia alumbrarse mas!-"Mis propias alumnas haciando estragos!" –miro a las 5 chicas y se detubo el Luna –"y usted que hace aquí??"

  
Luna que sonreia se puso seria... se levanto y con una sonrisa inocente se fue ante la mirada de todos.

  
-"Bien..vere si su jefa de casa le da un castigo apropiado.." –miro a las muchachas.-"en cuanto a ustedes...hablare mas tarde sobre un castigo apropiado...no se como pueden estar haciendo esta clase de desastres.."

  
  
Las chicas se miraron y suspiraron..Ginny miro a Harry y este que estaba despistado mirando el desastre se topo con la mirada de Ginny.. sus miradas fueron fugases pero se dijeron mil cosas a la vez.

  
-------------------------------------

  
-"y ustedes par de metiches!" –los chicos de 1º y 2º grado se fueron corriendo a sus habitaciones al escuchar el grito enojado de Rose...los "metiches" estaban en la escalera observando el espectáculo...

  
  
Las 5 involucradas, contando a Luna, estaban limpiando a escobillasos la sala comun... la profesora les prohibio estrictamente todo contacto con una varita..

  
-"No tienes paciencia.." –dijo Susan sonriendo a Rose que aun gritaba a unos niños.

  
-"nop..por eso mismo no sere madre.." –Dijo Rose resueltamente

  
Ginny estaba escobillando fuertemente uno de los sillones... Luna se acerco a ella de rodillas y la quedo mirando..

  
-¿Porque no estabas para ver la creación de mi serumencillo?? –sus ojos soñadores se pronunciaron mas al nombrar a su serumen de trol.

  
-"es que tenia clases con Potter"

  
-"Con Harry??" –dijo Luna y Rose, la ultima se acerco al verlas hablando.

  
-"si con ese mismo..."

  
  
-"uuuuy..no me digas que ya tienen citas..." –dijo Rose riendo alegremente.

  
-"si..seguro..cita en una biblioteca y leyendo apuntes.."

  
-"aaaaaaawww...que romantico!" –dijo Luna soñando despierta..

  
-"Hablas en serio?" –dijo Marry golpeando su cabeza con un balde..Luna seguia soñando.

  
-"En todo caso, no estubo taaaan mal." –dijo Ginny sin mirar a nadie.

  
-"bueno..algo mas que quieras declarar??" –dijo rose picadamente.

  
-"mmmh....no" –dijo Ginny enojada.

  
Rose tomo la vasija donde estaba el jabon para lavar y le avento un cepillo lleno de japon en la cabeza a Ginny.. esta quedo paralizada pero luego se dio vuelta lanzandole un paño mojado, que para desgracia, le llego a una inocente Susan... la inocente Susan fruncio su ceño y tiro el balde de agua en la cabeza de Marry y esta en venganza, tomo el serumen y le esparcio en el pelo de la distraida Luna..

  
Todo fue una batalla.. pero por desgracia la que salio peor fue Ginny, quien tenia su cabello lleno de serumen.

  
  
-"Pero que asqueroso!" –murmuro Parvati Patil al pasar junto a las chicas.. Rose la miro de arriba a bajo y tomando una bola de serumen se lo arrojo en el trasero... Parvati emitio un grito y corrio a su habitación..

  
-"Buen tiro!" –dijo Luna riendo alegremente.

  
  
-"Ponganse serias!" –dijo una voz femenina...al levantar su vista Susan, vio a Hermione quien reia junto a sus amigas.

  
-"pero que desastre..¿coomo sucedió?"

  
  
-"lee el quisquilloso y averigua.." –dijo Ginny

  
  
-"Luna??" –dijo hermione.. esta rio..

  
  
-"admite que es buen pedazo de magia Hermione" dijo Luna limpiando la alfombra..sus ojos estaban mas alocados que nunca.

  
  
-"Supongo" –dijo Hermione levantando sus hombros.

  
  
-"de seguro tenemos para toda la noche!" –dijo Ginny

  
  
-"no ayudas Herm??" –dijo Rose mirandola.

  
  
-"no cuenten conmigo!" –Hermione subio a las habitaciones de las chicas..le costo, ya que las escaleras estaban refalosas por la sustancia verdosa.

  
  
-"ni modo.." –dijo Ginny..-"mientras termines para mañana.."

  
  
La 4 se miraron con horror..Rose miro a Ginny y sonrio..

  
  
-"Trabajen trabajen que Ginny tiene que terminar para mañana..tiene clases con Pooootter!"

  
  
Ginny se sonrojo y siguió limpiando... no le gustaban esas bromas pero tenia que ser honesta... estaba entre la espada y la pared... Harry James Potter la confundia como nadie.

  
-"trabajen.." –dijo Ginny riendo.-"terminemos para mañana.."

  
  
------------------------------------------------

  
  
uf! Que largo me quedo! Jajajaja pero me e reido como nunca! Por Dios santo Loony! Deja ya de causar problemas..¿que les parecio?? A mi me a gustado..espero me dejen reviews..¿vale?? ----- haganme feliz! Jajajajaja  
  
Hasta pronto!

Graaaaaacias a mis queridismas amigas que les gusta mi fic! (a toodas..sin exclusividad..a las personas que me dejan reviews!)

Oh..bueno..debo decir que puse un poco narcicismia a Harry..es que.. le vienen mucho! se parece a su padre..y siempre e pensado que Ginny tiene el genio de Lily..asi que..estan complementados..espero les alla gustadoo...(a mi me facinoooo) saludos a la itsi! jajaja

y por cierto..si no actualizo es por que estoy esta semana de cumple..(el 22 de julio) cumplo 14 añitos asi que..acuerdense! y no me maten! jajaja que si no actualizo es por falta de tiempo..

Bueno se me cuidan..los quiero mucho mucho mucho! mas aun, un saludote a los fanaticos del H/G!!! viva esta pareja! jajajaja


	6. Caida Forzada

Capitulo 6º "Caída forzada"

Ginny corrio lo mas rapido que daban sus pies, algo que habia aprendido con el tiempo era que, cuando le tocaba con MaGonnagal NO debia llegar tarde.. ni aun que su vida estubiera en juego..La gran cantidad de cosas que llebava en sus manos tenian su peso.. desde pergaminos con la asignatura, hasta los libros de la asignatura anterior, que por desgracia era pociones..por lo tanto,apenas habia alcanzado a dejar sus cosas en su habitación.. llebaba el peso de dos materias muy complejas que requerian muchas cosas..hasta el caldero llebava a cuesta!De pronto...-"Ginny!!" – Ginny no reacciono y choco en pleno con alguien que venia al frente de ella.. la cantidad de cosas fueron a parar encima de la joven y parte de sus libros dieron en cualquier parte.-"Ginny..?" –el joven que estaba adelante se habia quedado de piedra..no penso que Ginny no reaccionaria...-"estas bien?"Una muchacha que venia detrás de Ginny se paro de golpe.. ante sus ojos estaba Ginny tirada en el piso con sucara oculta entre libros y calderos... a su lado estaba Harry Potter intentado mirar si estaba bien.-"Ginny!!" –la joven se lanzo al piso y miro a su amiga mientras miraba al joven con cara de pocos amigos.-· "que le hiciste Potter!"-"na..nada! solo la sorprendi y.."-"ya la mataste!" –Rose miro a Harry con odio y este miro a la ?"-"yo que se! Si la muevo...ademas..me mata si sabe que la asuste!" –Harry acerco su mano pero Rose le dio una cachetada.-"cuidado! Que si la tocas.."-"¿Qué? Piensas que la puedo pervertir!"-"peor aun.." –Rose la iba a dar vuelta pero sus ojos mostraron terror...-"y si en verdad la mataste?"-"QUE?" Harry movio a Ginny levemente con su mano como temiendo que fuera peligrosa. y Rose abrio sus ojos.-"OYE! Ni que fuera un animal! Ten respeto..!!"-"si..si.." –Harry se acerco y la tomo dandola vuelta...-"no respira.."Rose se acerco a Ginny y le puso la mano sobre la nariz.-"si..si lo hace!" –Rose miro a Harry-"haz algo cara partida!"-"mmh?" –Harry dio un gruñido de desacuerdo y empezo a pegarle pequeñas palmaditas en la cara a Ginny..-"hey...hey..Gin...abre..tus ojitos.."Ginny no reaccino y Harry sintio un escalofrio..-"la mate..." –Rose le dio un golpe en la cabeza a Harry e intento reanimar a Ginny dandole aire con un pergamino.-"aah.." –Rose tenia cara de frustración..-"Ginny.." –dijo en un susurro.-"GINNY!" –Harry meneo a Ginny ante la mirada de Rose.-"La vas a matar GRANDISIMO IDIOTA!"-"y que hago!"Rose se encogio de hombros...moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro con una bonita expresión a "ve que haces, yo no ayudo"Harry miro a Ginny preocupado... en eso..los ojos castaños de la joven se abrieron.. Harry estaba a pocos centímetros y Ginny apenas podia reaccionar... su unica reaccion fue..-"aaaaaah!" –se levanto fuertemente y su mano volo a la mejilla derecha de Harry que al contacto con la mano se torno de un lindo tono rojo fuego...Harry se llevo la mano a la cara y Ginny que aun estaba media chickeada por el momento llevo la misma mano agresora a su pecho calmando su respiración.-"que..hacias!" –Ginny miro a Harry con miedo y este estaba mas callado que nunca.-"yo..solo..veras....tu..venias y yo no..pude...ver y ..."-"pero..yo..no.." –Ginny se sonrojo un poco y Harry y esta se quedaron mirando...ambos corrieron la cara..Los pasos apurados de alguien se escucharon..Harry miro pero no vio a nadie...ni si quiera a la cobarde de Rose.-"se..fue." –Harry miro enojado a la nada y Ginny que aun estaba en el suelo con Harry intento levantarse. Pero al momento que lo hacia callo fuertemente al suelo..-"ahí..." –La muchacha acaricio su tobillo y vio que tenia el calcetín mancahdo de una sustancia roja.-"estas herida.." –dijo Harry mirando el tobillo..-"dejame ver.." –Hary se acerco y analizo el tobillo ante la mirada sonrojada de Ginny.-"no..te preocupes, estare bien.." –Ginny miro a Harry.. este estaba muy concentrado en el tobillo de la muchacha... nunca se habia fijado que sus ojos se tornaban medios verde agua cuando estaba asi de concentrado.-"mmh?" –Harry levanto la vista y le sonrio a la sonrojada y enojada Ginny Weasley.-"¿Qué?"-"me mirabas?" –Ginny hizo ademan de no escucharlo y Harry se levanto.-"Vamos.." –Harry le dio la espalda y se agacho..- "subete...no podras ir a la enfermeria tu sola..y menos te dejare sola aquí.."Ginny miro con desconfianza al joven.. luego de dekar su maldito orgullo de lado de acerco a el.. se subio en su espalda y este se levanto.-"si..me votas Potter juro por mi fallecida abuelita que te dejo sin hijos!"-"asi? Seras tu acaso la que me los de?" –Harry camino confiado con la muchacha abrazada a su cuello..se sentia tan bien cerca de ella.-"no te ilusiones Potter.." –Ginny se recosto en su cuello sonrojada y sonriendo agradablemente..- "tal vez.."Harry abrio sus ojos sorprendido e hizo como que no escuchaba...aun que una sonrisa inmensa aparecio en su rostro..Ginny quedo tranquila, junto a Harry.. deceo estar asi siempre.

.  
  
Los dos jóvenes caminaron por el pasillo oscuro y desaparecieron.. Rose, que estaba tras una estatua salio de su escondite y se agacho a recoger las cosas que habia dejado Ginny.

-"y ahora..que escusa le doy a McGonnagal de porque llegue tarde!?"

-------------------------------

Hola amigos! Que gusto ver que si se pasaron a leer el capitulo 6! Ya me asustaba!..¿tan malo estubo que recibi poquitos reviews?! Si..diran que soy ambiciosa pero es que los reviews me dan ganas de escribir! Bueno.. me puse a escribir por que me dio el toque de inspiración..espero les alla gustado y pues... espero que me dejen reviews T.T 


	7. Potter es MIO!

--------------------------------  
  
**Capitulo 7º "Que bocota!"**  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ginny estaba en clases depociones..para variar, su amiga Rose estaba a su lado.. y mas que interesada en la situación de su amiga.

-"Eso fue?!" –Rose miro a su amiga por el libro que en ese momento estaba abierto y cubria la cara de ambas chicas.  
  
-"si! Que creias? Que acaso yo y ..ese...nos habiamos..¡¿fugado?!"-"En todo caso no estaba tan lejos del accidente..! De verdad crei que te habia pasado algo..yo venia detrás y luego de verte tiradita de lo mas feliz en el suelo con Potter me devolvi a ver si podia ver de lejos.. vi todo pero no escuche.." –Rose se llevo la pluma a la boca riendo de la cara de su amiga, que se tornaba roja como su cabello..pero luego adquirio un lindo tono azulito lleno de rabia.-"Que tu que?! O sea que me viste media muerta en el piso y te quedaste mirando de lejos??"-"si, asi es amiga mia..¡¡pero no me mires asi!! Yo estube ahí un momento para ver si tenias signos los tenias, decidi dejarle el trabajito a Potter haber si podia hacer algo productivo.." –Rose rio –"quizas te daba respiración artificial.."´-"Tu estas loca ..¿o que? Crees que hubiera sido lindo recibir un "beso" de ese maldito holgazan?? JA! Ni que estubiera loca por Potter para aceptarle un besito.." – Rose miro a Ginny con una cara que no creia lo que decia su amiga.En eso una mano fuerte corrio el libro al momento que Rose estaba a punto de contestarle.. ambas se quedaron hechas piedras al ver al profesor Snape con una sonrisa sadica que tenia gusto a mala leche.. miro a las chicas y con su varilla de madera miro el pergamino de ambas.-"Acaso el señor Potter es un tema mas importante en mi clase??"- ambas chicas movieron su cabeza muy rapido negando lo que decia el mastro... Luna Loovegood que estaba detrás de ellas estaba riendo levemente..pero pronto empezo a combulcionar de la risa..Snape rodo los ojos y miro a la muchacha que en ese momento entendio la mirada del maestro como una amenaza mas. –" Si vuelvo a escuchar un tema tan estupido como la vida privada entre usted srta Weasley y el señor Potter, no tendre mas que castigar a ambos.."-"a ambos.." –dijo Ginny mirando al maestro y sonriendole timidamente al ver su cara de enojo.-"asi es, ademas Srta Weasley, no entiendo como puede tener esos gustos tan desagradables.." –el grupo de clases empezo a reirse y algunas chicas a negarlo en voz alta..-"Fan Club de Potter.."-dijo Ginny sonrojada y con los dientes apretados mirando de reojo a Rose que asistia tras su libro..El profesor Snape se alejo de ellas y con su mismo tono a mala leche miro a las muchachas.-"Para cada una, 20 puntos menos y quiero 30 pergaminos sobre la materia que pasamos hoy dia..." –Rose y Ginny abrieron la boca para decir algo pero el profesor las mior mas sonriente.-"y diganle a su amigo Potter que sea mas inteligente en buscar una noviecita.."

Rose levanto su mano y el profesor murmuro un par de maldiciones  
-"no le dire que pasamos hoy Srta Anderson,averiguelo usted"- Rose bajo su mano y se acosto en la mesa.

Luna que estaba atrás se puso a reir levemente, mas que nada por la cara que tenian sus amigas, aparte de estar enfurecidas, Ginny tenia ganas de estrangular a Snape.. habia ofendido...a ella!-"no te preocupes Ginny.." –dijo Luna tomando el hombro de Ginny desde atrás.-"que no te llegue! No eres su novia!"El profesor las miro con odio.-"Weasley y Lovegood castigadas hasta nuevo aviso por interrumpir.." –sonrio a la clase y siguió. –"como decia antes de ser interrumpido..."Las chicas se escondieron tras sus pupitres, Ginny que estaba muy molesta miro a Snape con un odio terrible..ese viejo sapo hediondo habia herido su honor y para colmo la habia castigado por que Luna...¡¡Luna!! Ella era la culpable..Ginny se dio vuelta pero Rose la tomo.-"no mas castigos Ginny.." –Rose movio la cabeza negativamente y se metio un trozo de goma de mascar a la boca de color verde fosforecente. Ginny se dio vuelta y se escondio tras la torre de libros.----------------------Cuando Ginny salio las muchachas de la clase la miraban molestas.. para desgracia, esa clase habia sido con las 4 casas..por lo tanto las Slytherins estaban escuchando euforicas el reto que le dio Snape a Ginny.Una muchacha Slytherins paso al aldo de Ginny golpeando su hombro..esta la miro enojada y la tomo del brazo.-"y a ti que te pasa?"La muchacha puso cara ofendida y rio de manera seca.-"ten cuidado..te estas metiendo con Potter querida..por lo atnto estas en territorio Slytherins.."-"Que yo sepa Harry es Gryffindor por lo tanto tengo mucho mas derecho del que tienes tu" –Ginny dijo esto con tanto orgullo que Rose aplaudio alegremente y la propia Luna, acutando maduramente le dio un codazo para tranquilizarla."Ja veremos estupida pobretona..no te mereces nada mas que el estupido de.." –en ese momento Ginny se acerco a ella y la miro a los ojos.-"si.. me meresco al estupido de Potter..."-"como te atreves niñita.."-"Facil..Potter es **MIO** y no me lo quitas idiota!" –Ginny se dio vuelta y antes de irse vio que estaba mucha gente viendo..( eeeh..las fans mas que nada, que estaban con pancartas que decian Harry) ..Ginny la miro con odio, una cara muy parecida a la de Molly Weasley, las chicas se hecharon atrás mirando a Ginny con cara de pocos amigos..Ginny Weasley sonrio mas de lo normal.. se sintio impotente ya que al fin...sus ojos se abrieron de par en par... trago saliva y vio con horror que Rose y Luna dejaban caer sus libros de la impresión..se llevo la mano a la boca y salio disparada llevando a cuesta los calderos y una tonelada de libros...Rose deja a escapar un silvido y Luna una risotada muy fuerte.-"Cuando se entere Potter.." –Rose se dio vuelta al escuchar a la chica.-"Si se entera te rompo la boca mastodonte.." –la muchacha ofendida se fue junto a las Fans..Luna le dio una palmadita a su amiga.-"Te apuesto que esto se sabe en menos de media hora.."-"si..y va a quedar la grande.." –Rose y Luna caminaron por el mismo pasillo por el que Ginny habia corrido.. se sorprendieron al ver que ya, unas muchachas murmuraban sobre el incidente una que otra decia cosas malas sobre Ginny..

-"Envidiosas.." -dijo Rose mirando a las chicas mientras las mismas se escondian.

---------------------------------------------  
  
Primero que nada...maritza! Perdon por no poner aun lo de ADIDAS pero es que.. no le vi el caso..creo que sera para la próxima! Jajaja (adidas..clave secreta xD) , espero les alla gustado..sinceramente debo agradecer ya mis 50 reviews! Es lo maximo que e tenido nunca.. snif! Ya tengo reviews! Un beso de mastodonte a mis amigas y amigos que se pasan a leer mi fic...agradesco un monton sus comentarios! Me dan ganas de seguir y seguir..tenia el capitulo ams largo, para que vieran lo que sucede cuando Harru se entera..pero creo que sera suspenso para el proximo capitulo...les aseguro que nada bueno saldra de esto.. y menos cuando Ron se entere.que pasara con Ginny?? Mas detalles si esperan y leen el cap 8 jajaj  
  
Por cierto! Ya pase mu cumple asi que me pongo al dia enseguida! (se pone a esciribir como loca) ya ven! Trabajo! Recibi muchos regalitos! (ntre de Harry Potter!) por ahí me llegaron unos dibujos de Ginny!! Amo los fan arts asi que..si tienen de Ginny me mandan jajaj bueno, ahora si me retiro, creo que ya es mucho comentario..siempre arruino todo al final!  
  
Dedicado este capitulo a las NightCats! Por que esas chicas valen ORO y a la Maritza que me ayudo a sacar a Ginger se la caja de zapatos nn 


	8. Yo no dije eso!

****

****

****

**Capitulo 8º "Negación y aceptación"**

****

****

****

****

****

--------------------------------------------------------"Yo no dije eso.."-Ginny estaba ahora con las manos cubriendo su rostro... tenia los ojos cerrados y hablaba muy nerviosa...Su largo es empezó cabello de rojo encendido hacia un bello contraste con las llamas fuertes de la chimenea..-"Ginny...por favor..no me mientas.." –Rose pareció sonreír con la mirada...puso una mano en el hombro de la pelirroja..-"yo te escuche..vamos..admítelo..¿te gusta Potter??"- ahora mas que nunca la muchacha puso oído a lo que decía su amiga...Ginny tembló levemente y negó como temiendo la reacción de su amiga..tenia una especie de nudo en la garganta que le impedía reaccionar o peor aun..decir lo que tenia ahogado.-"Ginny..estamos solas en la sala común..yo estoy sentada al frente tuyo desde ya hace 2 horas y medias..y creeme que mi trasero ya no ya! Soy tu amiga...y."Ginny tembló y su cabello rojo tapo todo su rostro...lentamente sus labios rosas se abrieron..-"si.." –Ginny pareció encogerse en su sillón...su cabello rojo caía como una cascada sobre su rostro..que además estaba cubierto por sus manos... tosió un poco y se dio aire con las manos para atacar ese repentino ataque de falta de aire.-"que cosa?" –Rose sonrió y movió a Ginny con su mano..-"no escuche..repite por favor.."-"Que..si...si..me...me..."-Ginny sintió un escalofrió y miro a su amiga...-"no Rose..no me gusta..es engreído, idiota, perezoso, intolerante, inútil, yo necesito a un hombre que me quiera y que.."-"Gin! Se te nota..lo gritaste a los cuatro vientos a la salida de clases con Snape.."-"pero...no Rose, dije que Potter era mío en el sentido de que.."-"De que te gusta??" –Rose movió sus pestañas esperanzada..-"no! Lo dije porque ..ellas querían adueñárselo..y eso esta mal..y tu..sabes que..yo no.."Rose se dejo caer en el sillón..miro su muñeca buscando su reloj y suspiro...Ginny por otro lado estaba ahora mirando como las llamas de la chimenea se movían..sus mejillas se tornaron de color rosa y miro a su amiga.Tenia que hacer algo para que su amiga se sacara ese gran peso que llevaba a cuesta desde hacia mucho...sus ojos se hacían pequeños ya que el cansancio de estar intentando convencer a Ginny se le estaba haciendo muy amargo..sus ojos parecían tener arena y lentamente se fue quedando dormida... una especie de ahogo la hizo mirara a su amiga... esta estaba con las mejillas rosas y miraba a Rose como perdida en ella..-"Cuando veo las llamas me recuerda cuando Harry me dijo que mi cabello era así..era indominable por las llamas que crespita bajo el manto de media noche.." –se sonrojo mucho..-"Rose...si yo te dijera que amo a Harry desde que tengo memoria..que e escondido mis sentimientos por miedo al rechazo y a perder su amistad...que es mi mejor amigo y que muchas veces creo que mi amor por el se incrementa mas y mas..¿me creerías??"Rose que estaba en el sofá sumergida en el aburrimiento salto como resorte del sillón y abrió sus ojazos verdosos y miro a Ginny.. abrió su boca y no fue capas de articular palabras.-"Sin embargo Rose... es insoportable ver como esta con otras muchachas..recuerdo cuando yo entubé enamorada de el en 1º sabrás.. Voldemort.."-Rose ahogo un grito y Ginny suspiro..-"bueno..ese ser... se apodero de mi y me engaño..cuando Harry fue a buscarme me dijo que podía contar con el cada vez que tuviera problemas..y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ya no le veía como "Harry Potter el niño que vivió" si no como..Harry! el para mi era Harry..simplemente el muchacho tímido que paso de ser algo inalcanzable a un amigo que estaba ahí cada vez que yo quería decir algo..que me defendía y que a las vez me decía que era como su pequeña hermanita.."Rose se quedo pensando..-"Ginny..¿acaso crees que el no te quiere??" –Rose se levanto y se arrodillo al lado de Ginny..esta miraba las llamas impaciente..esperando un milagro.-"El año anterior..cuando nos unimos a la AD, yo me acerque a el.. cuando estuvo con Chang, yo solo quería que el fuera feliz..pensé que quizás si el era feliz...yo lo seria...y no fue así, ya que nunca lo vi feliz...sin embargo, e notado que cuando estoy con el parece estar feliz..quizás es por que nos decimos tantas barbaridades que le divierte saber como ofenderme.. lo mas gracioso es que yo nunca le he dicho lo que siento...¿podría hacerlo Rose?? Seria..capaz de decirle?" –Ginny miro a su amiga...esta pareció pensar y al momento contesto.-"Veras Ginny..cuando tu este preparada para decirle todo fluirá y nada quedara atrapado.."Ginny volvió a las llamas y se levanto poniendo sus manos cerca de las llamas para calentar un poco... hacia mucho frió y la nieve caía en grandes copos.-"Mañana tengo clases con el.. me da mucha vergüenza que se entere.."- fruncio el ceño enojada-"ademas...no dejare mi orgullo..si el sabe que estoy enamorada de el... me molestara y peor aun..creerá que soy de su club de fans!"-"Porque? Seria muy tonto si se perdiera a una chica tan simpática y guapa como tu Gin! Además..a que pertenezcas a ese entupido fan club..."-"Rose...yo en 1º año funde un mini Colin y varias muchachas..Incluso mayores...!"Rose la miro sorprendida y se puso a reír mientras se agarraba la barriga.-"Y como se llamaba??" –Ginny la miro y suspiro largamente.-"Ojos verdes escabeche.."-Dijo Ginny cantarinamente-"Pero que...Original! Jajajja me suena a tu poema de 1º año! Jajajajjaj"- rose empezó a reír muy fuerte y Ginny la miro enojada.-"JAJA .." –Ginny rió secamente.-"Rose..para que estamos con cosas...en ese tiempo yo no tenia mucha imaginación..además estaba preocupada de otras cosas..."-"Potter y Weasley! Sentados en un árbol..dándose besitos.."-rose dio un beso al aire y miro con ojos soñadores..-"seria bello tener un muchachito por aquí saltando..hijo de ambos..de su amor/Odio... awww...que tierno!" –Rose se rió al ver que Ginny tenia la cabeza escondida en un cojin del sillón.-"Oye Rose..deberías pensar que yo no tengo oportunidad... mírame a mi y a la ravenclaw..."-Ginny salio de su escondite y miro a Rose que parecía pensativa..-"ademas..no te pongas Umbridge! toda empalagosa y soñadora.."-"Lo único que tiene mas que tu son lagrimas...parece que tuviera dos cascadas en cada ojo.."-Ginny le sonrió a su amiga y esta se levanto..-"si me disculpas Ginny..necesito descansar...estuve aquí casi 3 horas convenciéndote..lo logre! Pero ahora estoy muerta... adiosin!" –la peli-café se fue caminando y subió las escaleras..-"aaah"-dijo la muchacha antes de irse..-"No me compares con sapo..¿¿¿¿¿Quieres?????" -desaprecio por la escalera.Ginny se quedo sentada en la alfombra con un cojin en sus brazos...suspiro y sintio que se había sacado un gran peso de encima..-"se habrá enterado..?"  
  
----------------------------------------------"De que hablas Rose!" –Ginny sonrió mirando que muchas muchachas la miraban..por un momento recordó en incidente..-"Oye...¿crees que el club de fans allá informado?"-"si..supongo que si..sabes que aquí los rumores corren tan rápido como la saeta de fuego.." –Rose rodó los ojos y cargando libros llego al gran comedor junto a Ginny que venia media cohibida por las miradas intrusas..- "oye Ginny...¿no es ese tu hermano??"Ginny miro por entre la gente y vio que su hermano estaba en la mesa con Hermione peleando... Ron estaba mas enojado que nunca y vio que Hermione parecía ignorarlo tapándose los oídos...entre ambos..estaba un Harry medio fastidiando que comía de mala gana un pedazo gigante de carne.Ginny se acerco a ambos y con precaución toco el hombro de su hermano.-"QUE DEMONIOS..." –Vio a Ginny que sonreía muy parecido a su propia madre..- "este...Ginny...que quieres?"Ginny miro a Ron y luego a Hermione..-"Quiero saber que sucede aquí! No puedo creer que tienes 17 años y te comportes como un verdadero niñito de jardín muggle.."-Ron iba hablar pero Ginny no lo dejo..-"No me reclames Ron.. pareces un maniático gritando..la mayoría de la gente te mira como un monstruo..y lo peor es que a todos los weasley nos catalogan así.."-"algunos están bien catalogados.."-murmuro Harry con una pequeña sonrisa..Ginny hizo caso omiso suspirando ahogadamente..-"Bien Ginny..pero es que..Hermione.."-"YO QUE?" –Hermione se levanto y miro a Ron de cerca y este le devolvió la mirada.-"TU TE CARTEAS CON VICKY MIENTRAS YO Y TU.."-"YO Y TU QUE?!·"-"pueden..dejar...de...hacer..eso.."-Ginny,que estaba al lado cargando los libros apretó con fuerza los dientes...miro a Ron y vio que este pareció relajarse al ver que su hermana lo miraba feo.-"Mira Hermione..no se como aun puedes cartearte con el húngaro espía ese.."-"Ron Weasley! Te comportas como un verdadero idiota! Víctor.."-"Vicky para ti.." –Ron miro a Hermione..esta tomo aire..-"Mi querido Vicky.."-Dijo Hermione mirándolo desafiante y con uno de sus puños apretados cerca del estomago de Ron.-"Lo admites...bien!" –se dio una vuelta con las manos en los bolsillos..- "Bien!!..eso es Hermione Jane Granger...admite..al fin!"-el muchacho se fue con las manos en los bolsillos..Ginny, que estaba cerca lo miro marcharse y luego miro a Hermione..-"Ya se le pasa...es así.. se parece mucho a Charlie."-Ginny sonrió..- "siempre es así de celoso..es muy territorial con lo que el considera suyo."-Hermione se puso roja y se volvió a sentar.. por otra parte Ginny le dio una palmadita mientras se sentaba a su lado..-"Cuando se ponga así amenázalo con contarme a mi lo que sucede..."Hermione asintió con sus ojos medios llorosos..-"Odio que sea tan idiota...supiera que yo no me carteo con Víctor desde que el me dijo que yo le gustaba..y.."Ginny le sonri-"Mira Hermi..solo te diré algo..volverá..tal como lo hace un pequeño niño que regresa por su caramelo.."-Luego de eso Hermione pareció mucho mas feliz...Ginny tomo un plato y se sirvió unas frutas y empezó a comer..una mano la hizo darse vuelta..Luna la miraba feliz.-"Tenemos examen!" –Luna reía alegremente y Ginny la miro asustada..-"De que..?"-"de runas!!" –Ginny no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando la muchacha se fue riendo y saltando a lo hippie..-"Que sucede con Lovegood?" –Harry hablo luego de ver alejarse a Luna..Ginny miro a su lado y el estaba ahí..¿como llego ahí sin que ella no se diera cuenta??-"Que se yo..en todo caso mejor que sea así a que sea una retraída social.."Harry miro a Ginny y luego a donde había desaparecido Luna..-"Mejor así..alegra un poco la vida.."-Por un momento Ginny lo miro y luego bajo su vista a su manzana..Harry tomo aire y la miro.-"Tenemos que hablar pelirroja.."-Ginny se quedo de piedra y pestañeo inconscientemente-"o bien..calabacita.." –Ginny se sonrojo y miro que Harry se estaba levantando..-"Cuando?"-habia aceptado inconcientemente hablar con el..-"Hoy en la tarde...en la torre de astronomía... quizás durante tu entrenamiento en transfiguración" –Harry le guiño un ojo sonriendo y se fue..Ginny se quedo un momento pensando..y luego de eso decidió sacar todo pensamiento relacionado con Potter.. quizás esa tarde..podría...-"Podras decirle!" –Rose salto a su lado y Ginny la miro.-"Lees la mente o que?"-"porque?" –Rose miro a Ginny.-"Porque pensaba que seria bueno..decirle..."-sonrojo-"tu sabes...¿crees que pueda??"-"si! Yo te arreglare muy guapa para que ese ojiverde de pelo desaliñado se quede sin aire de la impresión..veras que la llorona esa queda bien bajo.."Ginny sonrió alegre y siguió comiendo su manzana con una pequeña esperanza se poder sacar todo lo que tenia guardado..  
  
------------------Corto..lo se xD...pero es que no me dio para mas...T.T me rompí un dedo..(no pregunten por que..solo fue una entupida puerta que se cruzo en mi camino..) y tengo que escribir con la mano izquierda..así que es un logro que allá escrito algo o-O..bueno espero le allá gustado..quizás este llegando todo esto a su fin..¿será?...quien sabe..yo no n.nU puede ser...Muchas gracias a la gente que me manda reviews..el próximo cap contesto reviews ya que mi dedo me esta causando problemas..se me cuidan todos y dedicado este cap a la Itsi y a sus amigas n.nU que por cierto...me cane bien - (Fan )Su amiga Haru! 


	9. Astronomia

Nuevamente..muchas gracias a la gente que lee mi prometí a unas queridas amigas mías, que leen mi fic..(y supongo que leen mi nota..) al fin tendrán lo que querían..¡¡no me refiero a unas partes subiditas de tono!! (el ruido de enojo se escucha muy fuerte..una lata de pintura verde chillón le cae a Haru en la cabeza..) si..se que eso si les molesto..pero por lo menos ahí un acercamiento..creanme que habrá escenas fuertes..(Chillidos alegres y exclamaciones de euforia) pero..no por ahora! Así que resginenese... antes que deje esta nota de bienvenida...(que hace tiempo no ponía) tengo que mandarle un saludote a mi amiga Maritza ("Itsi") ya que si no fuera por sus larguísimo reviews y su incontable club de fans..no escribo mas..(mi dedo derecho me esta nuevamente causando problemas) así que..te lo dedico amiga mía!!

P.D: Para la gente que me conoce..¿no les parece que la escena primera es muy Haruciana??" n.n supongo que este fic se basa un poco en mi jijiji

------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo 9 "Conversación y Escape"**

Cuando la muchacha vio el reloj sintió como si su estomago se revolviera y subiera de un forma extrañamente graciosa..un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda y se movió en la silla enfrente del tocador..de adelante hacia atrás.. hasta que la silla sonó de una manera bastante fea..la muchacha se quedo quieta mirando con resentimiento la pata de la silla atrás de ella estaba Rose con unos cachivaches muggles, que según ella, hacían maravillas en una muchacha arreglaba y arreglaba a Ginny...pequeños polvos de colores volaban de un lado a otro..desde las mejillas (ahora de un color rosa bastante peculiar) hasta los ojos de la muchacha, que antes eran de color azulinos..pero ahora...parecían a verse tornado violeta en la parte superior.. la arreglada chica volvió a mirar el reloj y dio un pequeño gruñido al ver que Rose nuevamente peinaba su pelo...por enésima vez..

-"Rose...ni que fuera algo taaaaaaan importante.."-la peli-café la miro enojada y tomo una especie de varilla y empezó a arreglar los pequeños bucles que se le hacían a la pelirroja en las puntas del largo cabello.

-"No se tu, pero yo quiero que te veas mas hermosa de lo normal.."-sus ojos tan concentrados tuvieron un brillo desearía ver al Sr.Potter con la baba colgando y las gafitas caídas de la excitación.."

Ginny se sonrojo y escondió un poco su cara levantando sus hombros.. Rose se alejo de ella y la miro...frunció en seño y con una mano tomo un bucle rebelde que colgaba y lo arreglo delicadamente.. parecía una profesional.. sin embargo, parecía no hacer nada con ella.

-"Te tomas la molestia de arreglarme a mi..pero tu no haces nada por ti.."-Ginny se mordió el labio inferior para no reír..Rose la miraba asombrada.

-"Para que?! Si a mi no me gusta nadie..no tengo para quien arreglarme.."-la peli café se lanzo a la cama con los brazos abiertos, cayendo de espalda con una sonrisa..-"pero no pierdo la esperanza.."

-"y que tal.."-Ginny se acerco a ella y se sentó en la cama..-"que tal ese muchacho....¿como se llamaba?"

Rose se sentó en la cama y tomo nuevamente la varilla arreglando un bucle que sobresalía-..el mismo de antes..

-"AJA!"-tiro el cabello provocando una mueca de dolor de parte de Ginny..-"tu cabello..es...todo...."

-"Una rebeldía??"

-"asi es..pero sin embargo, desearía tener un cabello tan rojo y hermoso..en serio! Si te lo cuidaras...ahí unas cremas muggles..mi madre trabaja en una especie de peluquería muggle..podría pedirle unas cremas.." –Ginny se alejo de ella riendo del nerviosismo

-"No es necesario..en serio.."-Ginny la miro un momento.-"me cambiaste el tema..¿no te gustaba ese muchacho..."

Rose se tapo los oídos y luego de ver que los labios de Ginny no hablaban mas continuo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"oh bien, tu te lo pierdes..de todas maneras le mandare a pedir uno..si alguna vez te da la gana te lavas con el.."-Rose se levanto y miro su reloj. –"Aun te queda 1 hora..¿que tal si comes algo"

-"una manzana estaría bien..aun que mejor voy a ordenar mis cosas..necesito encontrar ese maldito libro de aritmancia..."-Ginny se acerco a el baúl y se puso a buscar cosas..Rose se encogió de hombros y salio.. Ginny al ver que salía suspiro..

Dándole la espalda al baúl suspiro rejada apoyada en el.. abrió sus ojos y junto sus manos cerca de su pecho..necesitaba relajarse... necesitaba aclarar su mente y distraer esos pensamientos..

Por un momento cerro los ojos e intento tomar fuerzas para levantarse, tomar a "Potter" de la túnica, levantarlo y jalarlo.. besarlo y luego decirle lo que sentía.. una sonrisa tierna curvo su rostro..pero luego... sus pensamientos aclarados, dieron la imagen de Harry ante ella, sin camisa y sus ojos verdes centellantes como rayos, con su cabello negro alborotado y con el viento acariciante moviendo de el con gracia y elegancia..salvaje pero de forma tierna..

Ginny abrió sus ojos al sentir algo que estaba en sus piernas..pestañeo al ver a un enorme gato anaranjado ronroneando tiernamente..esta levanto sus manos y empezó a acariciar al "gatito"...el gato ronroneaba fuerte y ruidosamente.. tomo al minino y lo puso en su cara acariciándolo..el pelo de ambos parecía uno..aun que el del gato era mas desordenado.

-"Crookshanks! Que bueno que te veo por aquí..tu si me entiendes.."-ella acaricio el lomo y el minino se estiro alargando su pequeña cola de forma solemne..-"Tu eres un gato, por lo tanto, te puedo contar de todo y ni miau me dices..en todo caso mucho mejor, ya que si hablabas de seguro me dirías lo tonta que soy.."

-"Ahí muchas cosas que tengo que contarte.."-murmuro la chica apenada..-"quizas serás gato, pero creo que algunas veces pareces tener mas razonamiento que Rose y Luna...ambas son muy alocadas y no toman mucho el peso de las cosas.."-el gato estiro su garra y empezó a jugar con un bucle que callo..otra vez, el mismo que Rose llamaba.."desquiciado" ya que siempre salía del eje de los demás...-"Veras, como todos parecían saber..(para disgusto mío..) yo amaba a Harry Potter cuando era a un una pulga..."-el gato la miro y ella aclaro..-"buano..aun lo soy, pero no es el caso, bueno como te decía, yo amaba a Harry...amaba!"-grito enojada..-"lo digo en pasado..no presente..ya que...bueno, lo encuentro..guapo, no encontrarlo guapo si cuando corre por el campo de Quidditch.. pareciera que el viento se pusiera de acuerdo con su cabello para moverlo... mientras por otra parte, sus ojos parecen iluminados.-.¡¡como desearía poder abrazarlo!! Es que..aun me es imposible decirme a mi misma que eso es imposible, ya que solo soy su mejor amiga..."-suspiro triste-"de todas maneras..no ahí nada que pueda hacer para cambiarlo..me ve como su amiga, quizás como su hermana.. nunca me vera como algo mas.. el es tan perfecto...(si dejamos de lado ..y bien de lado que es un maldito engreído y un patético idiota que vive en las nubes correteando una snitch...sobre su escoba o bajo su cuanta cosa se pase por delante..) por otra parte, yo no soy muy guapa que digamos...tengo el pelo rojo y unas pecas que encuentro horribles..¿verdad que lo son Crookshans!?-El gato ronroneo mirándola de reojo..quizás, ese gato si entendía y mas aun de lo que uno creía..

Ginny medito un momento..vio que el gato la miraba atenta..sus ojos eran de color verde y hacían bonito juego con el pelaje anaranjado gatuno..

El animalito se acerco a la cama y salto..empezó a rascarse y a acicalarse mientras Ginny seguía apoyada en el baúl.. se levanto y se volvió a sentar en el tocador.. tomo el cepillo y unas mechas rojas que salían del medio moño que le había hecho Rose..

-"Otra cosa...no trato de decir que me gusta Harry...el es totalmente diferente a mi..no ahí nada que me haría mas feliz que olvidarme..quizás podría buscarme otro novio.."-el gato dejo de acicalarse para mirarla enojado.. –"quizás no..."-tomo la coleta que amarraba su cabello y lo soltó dejando libre su melena roja..sonrió y dejando todo tipo de cuidados se amarro el pelo de manera natural y hasta salvaje..en un moño alto que destacaba su cuello largo y con pequeñas pecas imperceptible a un ojo poco fijado.. se levanto y tomo aire.. arreglo su falda, que estaba media levantada y sonrió al gato...-"estoy lista..y creo que es momento para ver que me tiene que decir Harry... prometo ser valiente, como buena Weasley que soy..y además Gryffindor.. si me da el valor necesario me declarare.."-la joven parecía orgullosa...tomo unos cuadernos que estaban en su cama tirados, el gato, que estaba sobre algunos salio volando cuando esta saco los libros.. tomo un pequeño bolso y salio por la puerta de su habitación.. riendo sola, de su plan y de su gran hazaña..

El gato pareció pensativo..sus ojos verdosos pestañearon y sin mas volvió a subir a la cama..volvió a su albor favorita: acicalarse una ..y otra vez..

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Las escaleras eran interminables por la torre...parecían eternos y cada paso se hacia mas largo de lo común, quizá se debía a que su estomago pesaba mas de lo normal.. tenia una tonelada de adrenalina amontonada en el estomago.. sus libros tenían un peso extra..( eso pensaba..)..cuando tan solo faltaban 10 escalones y podía ver la puerta del aula media vacía sintió el miedo habitual..el que tenia hace 5 años cuando aun era inocente y se sonrojaba..

-"No Ginevra Weasley! No! Yo se que tu eres valiente..si ya estas aquí no puedes devolverte.."-miro hacia atrás..y nunca llego a pensar que ver las escaleras de la salida iba a ser tan maravilloso..subió con el peso extra y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta empujo lentamente..

El ruido de las manijas oxidadas por el paso del tiempo fue notorio y sonó de manera lúgubre...entro con la cabeza baja y vio los pies del muchacho cerca de la ventana

-"....."-Harry se dio vuelta...estaba mirando el cielo en ese momento, pero le pareció sentir el ruido de un pequeño gatito entrar...al ver una bolita de pelo rojo sonrió feliz..-"Calabacita..al fin!"

Sonrisa tímida de parte de la pelirroja.

-"si..si..Potter, solo vi ne porque necesito ayuda con algo de aritmancia y transformaciones.."-intento sonar dura, pero sus palabras eran un tanto suaves.

-"claro! Yo te puedo ayudar..pero para aritmancia.."-suspiro-"me temo que Hermione es mejor para eso..ya que yo no tomo clases de esa materia.."

-"Pense que querías ser auror..según tengo entendido tienes que tomar la mayoría de los cursos.."-Ginny levanto su vista y se acerco a una curiosa mesa, era redonda, especialmente, como decía la profesora, para ver los astros celestiales.

-"Asi es..y aun quiero serlo..."-Harry se noto nervioso y se rasco la cabeza desordenando su cabello..Ginny miro a Harry con una de sus cejas levantadas..era el ahora quien parecía un poco extraño ante la actitud desafíante que ella mostraba.-"pense que no vendrías.."-sonrisa alegre de parte de Harry..Ginny pestañeo al velo...no se comportaba como un total idiota.

-"Vendria de todas maneras a preguntarte..además quede..muy metida cuando me dijiste que necesitabas hablar conmigo, Potter"-la muchacha distraídamente empezó a sacar la cantidad de libros dejando todos sobre la mesa..Harry se volvió a desordenar el pelo y se sentó a su lado, tomando prestada una silla de un banco vacío

-"dime en que necesitas ayuda.."

-"no.."-ella lo miro pensativamente..-"no hasta que me digas por que necesitabas venir aquí para hablar conmigo."

Harry tomo una pluma y se puso a jugar con ella aburridamente.

-"Bien, necesito que me ayudes en un cosa muy importante.."-Ginny y Harry se miraron y la pelirroja carraspeo ruidosamente ante el sobresalto de Harry.

-"Podria saber en que..?"

-"supongo...veras, necesito que me ayudes a averiguar si a Hermione le gusta Ron.."Ginny sintió un nudo en su estomago..o era su idea, o era que Harry estaba muy si a el le gustase Hermione.

-"Te gusta..Hermione?"-intento sonar normal..aun que su voz sonó media apagada.

-"Claro que No! Como crees!"-dijo el divertido y balanceándose en la vieja y sucia silla..-"el solo que últimamente pareciera que las cosas entre ella y Ron están medias alejados.. me gustaría que volviera a ser esos tortolitos tan simpáticos.. quisiera saber sui mi amigo tiene oportunidad con la bella sabelotodo de mi amiga"-Harry concluyo con su habitual sonrisa de galante..pero la pelirroja lo miraba con las cejas levantadas..por un momento se sonrojaron ambos..y Ginny suspiro.

-"Podrian ayudarte en eso Potter, por que es también a beneficio de mi hermano y de mi amiga...pero creeme que no lo hago por ti, la verdad.."-ella se detuvo al ver a Harry serio.

-"O sea que no tengo ninguna posibilidad de conversar contigo como tu mejor amigo y además pedirte un favor.."-el se levanto con un deje de tristeza..-"siento quitarte tiempo..el hechizo que buscas es tan fácil como mover la varita de derecha a izquierda tomándola con delicadeza.."-suspiro-"cualquier otra duda Weasley, me puedes decir.."-el muchacho se dispuso a irse cuando la chica lo tomo de la túnica.

-"yo no trate de decir eso..Harry.."-trago saliva al sentir que su cara se sonrojaba..el pareció sorprendido al escuchar a la muchacha y sonrió un poco.

-"segura? Por que yo entendí claramente.."

-"no..no...siento haber dicho eso, la verdad es que puedo ayudarte a ti.."-ella al ver que el la miraba con sus ojos tan concentrado aclaro enseguida..-"pero que no se repita muy seguido Potter!"

-"Antes me llamaste Harry..¿porque no lo haces?? Creo que desde el año pasado que no lo hacías.."

-"Creo que desde el año pasado no eres mas que un inútil e idiota cretino que anda enamorando a medio colegio con sus encantos.."-ella lo miro ceñuda y esta pareció feliz..-"andas lanzando corazones a las muchachas y miradas que dejarían a cualquiera sin aliento..eso es estupido.."

-"Pero no saco nada..porque a la que yo quiero conquistar parece ser tan dura de cabeza ..y corazón que apenas le cabe la posibilidad de que yo pueda estar con ella.."-Ginny sintió nuevamente el peso en su estomago..miro sus manos...¿desde cuando estaban tomando la túnica de Harry tan posesivamente?? ...estaban en la puerta..el apoyado en ella..y esta muy cerca de el.

-"Tan inteligente es?"-sonrisa acalorada..dejo la túnica de Harry y se dirigió a la mesa..-"por que, puede que ella si este enamorada de ti.."

-"lo dudo mucho, ya que cada vez que quiero decirle lo que siento algo sale mal...o no es el momento, de todas maneras..no importa mucho, no tengo intenciones de estar con la muchacha que amo..podría ponerla en peligro.."

-"lo dices por Voldemort..?"-Ginny dijo firmemente estas palabras asombrando a Harry.

-"Claro que si..si el le hiciera algo creo que no podría vivir.."-el se acerco a la mesa y se sentó en la misma mesa vacía..

-"Bien Potter..había acaso alguna cosa que querías pedirme..?"-ella pareció concentrada en su pergamino..el tomo un pergamino y sonrió.

-"No..creo que no...no es el "momento.."-miro mas atento el pergamino.. –"Luna: deberías acercarte a el de forma mas alegre..Ginny: no! Como crees no pienso decirle a .."-Ginny le arrebató le pergamino tan roja que parecía una luz fosforescente..al parecer Harry había tomado material "extra".

-"Que significa eso Ginny?"-Harry alardeo mas que nunca..-"¿me estas engañando o que?? Pensaste que no me enteraría..¿quien es el desafortunado que esta enamorándote?? Pobre diablo!"-Harry sonaba muy alegre..mas de lo normal, pero su voz sonaba un tanto enojada..quizás..celoso.

-"JAJAJA"-dijo ella sarcástica pero con un tono avergonzado que la delataba perfectamente-"no te interesa de quien me este enamorando..el es una persona agradable, simpática, tierna..y lo mejor..no esta muy lejano a mi!" –sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry..-"valla que es un hombre maravilloso.."-ella se levanto soñando despierta..ante la mirada enojada de Harry..-"es guapo..si! guapísimo, tiene unos ojos muy penetrantes que me dan energías de vivir..me dan ganas de estar con el..."-una fugaz imagen de Harry le dio a Ginny y esta despertó..se sentó nuevamente en la silla y miro a Harry.

-"No lo conozco..."-dijo Harry refunfuñando enojado..-"ojala pudiera conocerlo..quizás le diría que se pierde una gran desgracia.."

-"oh, bueno, si que lo conoces pero creo que no mereces que te lo diga.."-la muchacha tomo la varita y la agito siguiendo la instrucciones que la había dado Harry-"valla.si que funciona.."-un rayo azul había salido de la varita cayendo en una maceta que inmediatamente se transformo en un árbol..

-"si funciona.."-dijo cortante en respuesta.

-"Creo que te haz molestado..".ella se levanto guardando sus cosas..-"espero con ansias las próximas clases, últimamente pareces ser un poco mas normal..quizás menos arrogante.."

-"Espera espera..."-dijo el meditando profundamente..-"recorde algo.."

-"si? Dime..antes que me valla.."-ella siguió guardando pergaminos hasta que Harry se acerco y la tomo de la muñeca.

-"Es verdad que gritaste que yo era de tu pertenencia?"-Ginny dejo hacer un pesado libro que hizo eco en la aula vacía..y ahora oscura, iluminada por antorchas las estrellas.

Su mirada tímidamente se levanto mirando a Harry que aprecia dispuesto a no bajar la vista y menos irse sin recibir una respuesta.

-"si..."-dijo ella en un murmullo...

-"O sea que..."-dijo el mirándola interrogante..-"significa que yo soy de tu pertenencia.. tu eres de mi pertenencia, ¿entonces pelirroja...?"-dijo el serio provocando que ella se sonrojara.

-"Nada de eso! Malinterpretas las cosas! Yo no trate de decir eso.."-Dijo Ginny ocultando inútilmente su sonrisa tan feliz, que repentinamente había aparecido.

Nuevamente Harry sonrió..y luego de eso tomo su bolso, mientras con un rapido movimiento..(seguramente por su complejo de buscador...) dejándola en sus hombros firmemente.. Ginny pareció acercarse a la mesa a zancadas y empezó a guardar sus pergaminos.

-"¿acabo la clase?"

-"si, ¿Qué esperabas calabaza? Acaso quieres que sigamos conversando..por que de clases yo no veo que avancemos mucho.."-dijo el mientras se acercaba a la puerta..Ginny se quedo en silencio..-"Bueno,espero que nos veamos..no olvides lo de Ron y Hermione..quizás tengas tiempo de hablar con ella.."-Ginny asistió con su cabeza y Harry le sonrió saliendo por la puerta.

-"Me parece que esta un poco mas..normal.."-dijo Ginny..-"que idiota!"-dijo dándose una palmada en la frente..-"no le dije lo que necesitaba decirle!..."-silencio incomodo..se acerco a la ventana y vio que ya estaba oscuro...tomo sus cosas y salio por la puerta corriendo..quizás alcanzaría a Harry..pero..¿que haría cuando lo hiciera?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando la muchacha salio todo estaba oscuro.. bajo las escaleras corriendo..y pronto diviso que la silueta de Harry le llevaba como delantera en las escaleras, no mas de 10 ó y cuando faltaba muy poco para alcanzarlo un paso en falso la hizo resbalarse..no supo como ni porque pero cuando estaba preparad para sentir el dolor de la caída sintió un olor muy familiar..suave tela acariciaba su rostro y al abrir sus ojos se encontró con un jersey de color verde..pestañeo y miro hacia arriba..

Nuevamente esos ojos verdes..

Mas hermosos que nunca y con una expresión alegre.

-"Harry..?"-dijo ella levantándose un poco, sin embargo los fuertes brazos del buscador la tenían totalmente agarrada y sin intenciones de liberar a tal presa.. ella lo miro y este le sonrió.

-"Apurada Weasley?.. será acaso que buscabas a alguien?"

-"A ti no Potter..no te vuelvas a hacer ilusiones.."-se levanto decidida..pero Harry no la pensaba soltar.

-"Justo cuando pensaba ir a buscarte, una niña tan pequeña como tu no puede.."-unos pasos hicieron que Harry se callara..Ginny iba a reclamar pero Harry la hizo callar con una seña con su una de sus manos desocupadas.

-"Alguien viene.." –Ginny miro y un maullido revelo la identidad del individuo..-"La Sra. Norris!" –Harry le tapo la boca y una voz de ultratumba y resonante hizo eco bajo las paredes de piedra.

-"Quien anda ahí! Mocosos idiotas..Sra. Norris..¿sientes la presencia de insectos..??"-el gato maulló ruidosamente y Ginny sintió un fuerte impulso de tomar al gato y ahorcarlo.. y no necesariamente un pensamiento..tenia ganas de hacerlo desde que el maldito gato delato su huida con Rose..ambas escapaban de una clase de astrónoma en la noche..

-"debemos salir de aquí.."-dijo Harry serio..mas que nunca..-"pero.." –Ginny lo jalo y caminaron bajando las escaleras...la luz de una especie de lámpara cubría gran parte del lugar, pero estos eran escurridizos..no seria tan fácil escapar..

-"a donde demonios me llevas.."-dijo Harry mirándola con una sonrisa.

-"Cuando iba en 2º investigue el colegio junto a Luna y Rose..descubrimos muchas cosas que ni loas mas intrépidos encontraron..podríamos.."-el maullido se hizo fuerte..ambos miraron hacia atrás y vieron que desde las sombras aparecía un gato..tan viejo y feo, como lo era un ogro en cueros.

-"La Sra. Norris.."-dijo Harry mirando el gato..el animal pareció sonreír y al momento que iba a chillar Ginny se lanzo sobre el tapándole la boca..el gato se desespero y mordió la mano de Ginny...logro chillar levemente hasta que un manotazo de la pelirroja lo callo..mientras el gato aprecia medio mareado por el golpe esta lo agarro..

-"Estas loca!?"-dijo Harry mirando que Ginny traía a su presa sobre sus manos con la mano cubriendo su rostro..dejando lo justo para que este respirara.

-"solo intente que.."

-"Sra Norris! Donde estas? Te escuche por aquí.."-Filch, el conserje, parecía seguir como fiel perro a su gata..sin embargo ambos miraron al gato..parecía estar medio muerto..

-"Lo mate!!"-Ginny le dio unas palmaditas y este no reacciono..

-"Vamonos!"-Harry la tomo y caminaron..el conserje seguía gritándole a su gato..Ginny miro al gato y se detuvo..

-"Lo llevamos??" –el Gato pareció remecerse y la muchacha lo alejo de ella con miedo..

-"dejalo ahí..de seguro es solo un colapso tal rudeza que lo trataste.."-Ginny lo miro triste y dejo al gato tirado..sin mas ambos corrieron hacia la sala común, seguidos por los gritos y maullidos del medio muerto felino.

--------------------------

Cuando llegaron a la sala común ambos corrieron y cayeron automáticamente en el sillón..Ginny se recostó de espalda a Harry y este hizo lo mismo..el muchacho la miro de reojo..ella tenia en su rostro tal frustración que Harry sintió pena por esa carita de "ángel caído"

-"Vamos..no lo mataste..solo..lo noqueaste.."

-"lo mate...soy una asesina!"-dijo ella soñolienta.

-"Eres buena atacando a animalitos indefensos.."-dijo Harry riendo..aun que tenia una cara de sueño horrible.

-"si..quizas,pero preferiría serlo con los animalitos que me corretean.."-dijo ella picadamente..Harry se levanto y la miro.

-"Quien te corretea??"

-"mmmh..unos chicos por ahí..."-ella se levanto y jalando su pesada mochila se fue subiendo la escaleras..

-"Me vas a decir quienes?"

-"No.."-dijo ella subiendo y bostezando..-"no te pongas Ronnald Weasley..¿quieres? tu pequeña hermanita se puede ..."-bostezo-"cuidar.."

-"no..no, no puedes..necesitas que te cuiden.."-dijo el enojado..

Ella movió su mano ignorándolo y subió..Harry refunfuño y se lanzo al sillón.

-"muchachita idiota..."-una sonrisa de formo...luego su expresión cambio a una picara y hasta maligna..-"ya veras..que si se que un idiota te corretea..porque si aun le quedan dientes cuando lo vea...todos desaparecen.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-"MI GATO! QUE LE PASO A MI GATO!" –El fuerte grito de Filch se escucho a kilómetros.. su gatito estaba ahora en el suelo con una expresión de muerte..lo remeció y miro a la nada con odio..-"De seguro estos niñitos atacaron a mi Sra. Norris!!"

Un ruido de capa se escucho seguida por una risa particularmente macabra.

-"Maldito Potter..Weasley....me falto poco para pillarles haciendo cosas indebidas.."-Snape sonrió y desapareció por un pasillo alumbrado por velas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando entro a su cuarto vio que la luz estaba prendida.. en la cama que era de ella, estaban Rose y Crookshanks, ambos jugaban de lo lindo con lo que parecía serse jérsey de cumpleaños..estaba medio roto y Rose malignamente jugaba con un hilito que se descosía lentamente de su cuello verde..

-"Que demonios hacen?"

Rose se sorprendió y el gato se erizo.. Ambos se miraron y vieron a Ginny.

-"Te esperamos"-dijo Rose sonriendo y el gato maullando tiernamente..-"pensamos que no llegarías!"

Ginny se sonrojo y se tiro a la cama.

-"Por mi no llego..pero ya vez..eh vuelto.."-Rose abrió sus ojos sorprendidas y se puso a reír..cuando iba a hablar vio que Ginny estaba durmiendo..se levanto y

tomando una manta, cubrió a su pelirroja amiga.

-"Duerme pequeña marabunta Weasley, mañana será otro día y me contaras todo.."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fin del Cáp. 9

Jajajajaja!! (Haru se toma el estomago muerta de la risa) pobre GATO XDDD...OUCH! ...(ve que los amantes de los gatos la miran muy feo) bien..no me maten! Era parte de la historia..Quizas haga la venganza del gato.. NO! Pobre Gin! De seguro los gatos la matan.. bueno..¡que les pareció?? Son 10 hojas sin espacios..así que considero que es algo.. espero les allá gustado y me dejen sus lindos reviews..¿cuantos recibiré por este capitulo?? 2..3...¿12? (sonrisa amplia y grande mostrando sus dientes blancos)..

Próximo capitulo:..¿que sucederá? No se..pero de que algo pasa..pasa..!

P.D: (si..si..antes de irme) al parecer me equivoque en un cap anterior...el trio va en 6º no en 7º..por lo tanto Ginny va en 5º y la Chochita (Cho..u.u) va en 7º...¿dudas?..era necesario arreglar eso..ya que sin la chocha..me era aburrido escribir estupideces! Bueno ahora si..adios! n.nU

P.D: Sin internet XD disculpe molestias


End file.
